Saving Kim
by KrazyKim
Summary: The Black Dragons are doing everything they can to get revenge on Kim for leaving them. When Kim gets hurt, physically and mentally, what will Jack do to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of my very first fanfiction! YAY! Please do not judge my story too harshly. I don'to have any experrance in this. Please leave comments! I'd really enjoy to know what you think about it! Thanks!**

* * *

**Jack POV**

I walked into the dojo five minutes before class started. When I entered, I saw Kim beating up a punching dummy, Jerry and Eddie were sparring, and Milton was sitting on a pile of mats in the corner reading a science book.

"Hey guys!" I said. Kim looked up from the punching dummy and waved. Milton put his science book to the side and walked up to me.

"Hey Jack! Where were you? You are usually here about thirty minutes before class started," he said, his face showing confusion.

"Oh, I had trouble finding my gi," I said. Milton nodded. When we looked back at Jerry and Eddie, Eddie was on the ground groaning and Jerry was standing above him, smirking.

"Woooooo!" Jerry's signature yell echoed through the building. "I just showed you who's boss, man!" I laughed at this. I looked back at Kim to see that she was still beating the punching dummy to pieces. I looked at her face to see an expression that shocked me. There were tears in her eyes, and her eyes were puffy from crying. _The_ Kim Crawford was _crying_?!

I went up to my locker and put my bag in it. Once I shut my locker, I turned back to Kim to see that the dummy was on the ground. Kim was standing a few feet away from it. I walked up to the dummy and picked it up. I set it on the ground and then walked up to Kim.

"Hey Kim," I said casually, "What's up?" Kim quickly brought her hand up to her eyes and tried to dry her tears.

"Oh, ummmm, just practicing my spinning back kick," she said,her voice jumping and octave. When I heard this I smirked.

"Kim, you are _soooo _bad at lying, what's going on?" Kim looked up at me with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Can I talk to you later?" She shocked out. I nodded. She gave me a small smile and turned back to the punching dummy. Just then, Rudy came rushing out of his office. He looked at us and smiled.

"Hey guys. I have to cancel practice today, I just got an important call from my mother and she needs me to come right away."

"Okay," all of us replied. Rudy smiled and walked out of the dojo.

"Can we go get something to eat at Falafel Phil's?" Eddie asked. Classic Eddie, always hungry.

"Dude, we ate right before we got here," Jerry laughed.

"Well, I'm hungry again!" We all laughed at Eddie's response. Well, all besides Kim.

"Sorry, can't," she said. "I need to go home." Knowing something was up, I turned to the guys and told them that I can't come with them because my mom wants me home. Jerry, Eddie, and Milton nodded and walked out of the dojo. Kim rushed over to her locker and got her bag and tried to run out of the door, but I blocked her.

"What is going on, Kimmy?" I said.

"Do _not _call me Kimmy!" She muttered. I sighed, wondering why she always had to play it the hard way.

"Okay Kim, seriously, what is going on?" She sighed. One lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm sorry. . . I - I can't tell you," she said with more tears running down her cheeks. I was shocked at this.

Kim _never _cries! This must be very serious if she is this worked up about it!

"Yes you can, Kim. You can tell me anything! We are best friends!"

"I know we are best friends Jack! I just can't tell you! Okay!" Kim yelled, losing her temper. I looked at my best friend. She was now full on crying. She through herself into my arms and completely broke down.

"Shhh, Kim. Please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded. She just started to cry more. She buried her head into my chest and clutched my shirt. I picked her up bridal style and carried her over to one of the benches in the dojo. Surprisingly, Kim was very light for a fourteen year old, so it didn't bother me much. I sat down and let Kim sit in my lap.

"Please don't tell them," Kim whispered between sobs. My head was swimming with confusion. _What does __Kim mean by that? _I asked myself.

"Tell who?" I asked. She sniffed and answered.

"The Black Dragons."

* * *

**BAM! How was that for a cliffhanger! Ok, that was my very first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I want to have some comments before I write my next chapter. So please leave ****comments! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! My first chapter was a success. I got a review like an hour after I published it! I am so happy now! Well, here is my second chapter! :p**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"The Black Dragons." When Kim replied, I was in utter shock. _What did they do to her? _I wondered. Kim was still crying in my chest.

"What happened Kim?" I asked. I wanted to know what those idiots did to Kim so I can tear their ears off!

"They threatened me Jack!" She said sobbing. I was fuming. _How dare they threaten Kim. They broke her!_

"Why did the threaten you! What did they say!"

"I can't tell you! I'm sorry, Jack!" She stuttered.

"Why not?"

"They said that they would hurt you if I told you!" After she said that she started to cry again. I rapped my arms tighter around her. I whispered calming things to her, trying to calm her down. Kim's face had tear stains on it, and her eyes were red and puffy. I felt so bad for Kim. She sounded and looked so, so. . . _broken. _

"Kim, please tell me. I won't tell anyone about it!" I pleaded. I looked down at her. I put my hand under her chin and lifted up her head. Our eyes met. Just looking into those eyes saddened me. I could see pain under her deep brown gaze, and tears were finding their way down her cheeks.

"Just tell me," I said. She nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well, on the way home from school today, Frank and three other Black Dragons followed me home," she started. "I didn't realize they had followed me until I reached my front door. My parents were at work, so no one was their to help me out. Once I unlocked the door, I ran inside and tried to shut the door, but Frank put his foot in front it, so it wouldn't shut! He then slammed his body into it, knocking me down. They came inside and locked the door behind them. Frank laughed at me, I tried to stand up, but he just kicked me down again." Kim paused, wondering if she should continue. I nodded and she continued.

"He said that they were going to get revenge on me for leaving them. I tried to fight back. But it was just too many of them. It was four to one. Frank kicked me and I flew back and hit my head on the edge of the table. Before I blacked out, Frank laughed and said that if I told anyone, the Black Dragons were going to hurt you. Right when Frank and the Black Dragons walked out of the house and shut the door, I blacked out."

When Kim finished her story, I was so mad that I bet my ears were turning red. Kim was crying again and she hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry Kim. I am here for you okay. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," I said soothingly. Kim nodded her head.

I looked at my watch and the time read 8:43pm.

"Hey Kim?" I said.

"Ya?" She mumbled.

"It's 8:43pm, we should head back home." She hesitated.

"Can you walk me home?" She asked. I nodded, and she gave me a small smile. I stood up, with Kim still in my arms, and then set her on her feet. I went to my locker to get my bag, while Kim went to the doorway to pick up her bag. I got my bag and the walked over to Kim.

"Let's go," she said. With that, we walked out of the dojo. We headed over to Kim's house. I didn't mind walking her because we only lived about five minutes away from each other.

When we reached Kim's front door, it opened right away. It wasn't even locked. I looked over at Kim. Confusion was written all over her face.

"I swear that I locked the door before I left for the dojo," she said while putting her hands up in the air in defense. We cautiously made our way into the house. We searched the house, there was no one in the house as far as we can see, and nothing seemed stollen or broken. We headed up the stairs. We walked down the hallway, and opened the door into Kim's room. Kim gasped as she opened the door.

Kim's room was a total mess. Her closet door was hanging loosely on its hinges and her clothes scattered around the floor. There was a picture frame on the ground by her bed with broken glass laying around it. Her bed covers were ripped off and thrown on the ground. Kim quickly ran up to the picture frame. She carefully removed the picture from its case and stood up. She looked at it and her hands started shaking, tears ran down her cheeks, and her body shook with silent sobs.

I quickly ran up to Kim, cautiously stepping over the glass. She handed me the picture and it showed her and her family. But someone had drawn on it. Kim's mother had an arrow drawn in her chest, looking like someone shot her with a bow and arrow. Kim's father had a knife drawn in his head, as if he had been stabbed. And Kim had x's drawn over her eyes and there was a whole in her chest. At the bottom of the page, there was a drawing of a gun in someone's hand that was pointed to where the whole in Kim's chest appeared. I gasped.

Kim started crying again. I spun her around and hugged her tightly. After I hugged her, I let her go. Kim was silently sobbing. I saw her knees buckling and I caught her before she hit the floor. I picked her up and gently laid her on her bed. Kim's eyes widened. She reached her hand under her pillow and pulled out an envelope. She opened it and pulled out a piece of paper. Her eyes filled with tears as she read it. She gave me the note and I read it. It said:

**You better watch your back, Kim. **

**We are coming after you!**

**~Black Dragons**

"That's it, Kim I am not letting you stay here tonight. You are coming and staying with me."

* * *

**Dun dun dunn! There is my second chapter! Woohoo! Please review! Please tell me what you think! Luv u all!**

**~IcePrincess7101 :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! YAY! I got more reviews for my second chapter! Thank you SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE and ArtsyA! (Please tell me if I spelled your names right, guys) :P I hope you will enjoy my third chapter!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

When Jack said that I was staying with him tonight, I nodded. With Jack, I felt safe, I felt like I could be myself. _It's basically like I love Jack. _I thought to myself. Woah, did I just think that? There is no way that I like my best friend. And even if I liked him, doesn't mean that he would like me back!

I shakily got up to my feet, still recovering from the shock. I walked over to my now, broken, closet and reached in. I felt around until my hand touched something soft. _Ah hah! _I pulled the object out. It was my bag that I took to sleep overs. This bag was so awesome! It was soft enough that I could use it as my pillow!

I walked around my room, carefully avoiding the glass. I picked up a few shirts and pants, and then folded them so I could put them in my bag. When I was done packing, I walked back over to Jack.

Together, we walked downstairs and closed the door behind us, then locked it. Jack looked at me with worry showing in his eyes.

"Are you okay, Kim?" He asked.

"Ya, I guess. I'm just a little shocked that's all." Jack nodded and kept walking.

We reached his house a few minutes later and we entered. We walked upstairs and Jack showed me the spare bedroom.

"Hey Kim? I'm going to go and take shower. There is a bathroom here so you can take a shower if you want to."

"Okay," I answered. Jack smiled and walked out of the room. Jack Brewer's family were rich since his grandfather trained the famous action star, Bobby Wasabi, for all of his movies. So all of the bedrooms were master bedrooms. So that was really nice.

I opened my bag and got out a pair of gray seats and a blue tee-shirt that had a smiley face on it. I then walked into the bathroom and started up the shower. Once I washed my hair and cleaned myself up, I stepped out of the shower and brushed my teeth. Once I was all done, I put my hair up into a high ponytail and then exited the bathroom and put away my dirty clothes.

Then I heard a beep coming from my phone. I entered the code that locked my phone and saw that I got a text from my mom. It read:

**Hey sweetie! **

**We haven't come home yet because our work **

**had to send us on a three month business trip.**

**We love you honey!**

**We'll stay in touch!**

**~Mom**

I sighed. My parents were basically always gone. Then a thought it me. _Oh shit! What if I can't stay with Jack that long! And I can't be by myself with Frank and his idiot friends after me! _I sighed. Maybe Rudy will let me stay with him. Oh, I can't stay with Rudy! He's leaving for Taiwan to visit his uncle this weekend, and he's going to be gone for three weeks! _Darn it! _

I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on my door.

"It's open!" I yelled. The door opened and Jack walked in. His hair was wet and shaggy, he had a pair of black sweats on, and then a green bobby-wasabi tee-shirt.

"Hey Kim, want to watch a movie?"

"Sure," I said. I bit my lower lip as Jack grabbed my hand and ran out of the spare bedroom. I laughed as we ran down the hall. Then, without warning, Jack picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Jack!" I screamed. "Put me down!" Jack just kept on running. He stopped when we reached the top of the stairs.

"Are you ready?" He asked, laughing.

"Don't you dare!" I yelled. But of course, Jack ignored me and ran down the stairs. I screamed and clutched onto the back of his shirt. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Jack carried me into his family's family room and threw me unto the couch.

"Jackson Brewer!" I yelled at him, playfully. "You had no right to do that!"

"Well I didn't break the law, did I?" He said with a cocky grin spread across his face. That did it. I tackled him to the ground. We rolled around on the ground until we were both out of breath. He stood up and offered me his hand. I gratefully took it, and he pulled me up onto my feet.

"What movie do you want to watch?" He asked, while plopping down onto the couch. I sat down next to him, trying to decide on a movie.

"How about The Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl?" I said, smiling.

"Sure!" Jack got up and walked over to the movie cabinet. He found the movie and put it in the DVD player. The movie started to play, and Jack and I watched intently.

About an hour later, I looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It said that it was 11:46pm. And I was getting pretty tired.

"Hey Jack? I'm going to go to bed now. It's almost midnight and I am really tired," I said. Jack looked up at the clock.

"Ya, let's go," he said. He got up and turned off the TV. We headed back upstairs. Then I remembered. _I need to tell him about my parents. _

"Jack,?"

"Ya?" I gulped, trying to figure out how to tell Jack about my parents.

"Myparentsareonathreemonthbusinesstrip," I blurted out.

"Can you say that a bit slower, Kim?" Jack asked, confused. I took a deep breath.

"My parents are on a three month business trip," I replied. Jack looked at me.

"And you think that you can't stay here during that whole time," he replied. Gosh, this guy knows me so well that he can take the words out of my mouth!

I nodded. Jack smirked.

"Don't worry, you can stay. My parents are out on a three and a half month business, and the left four days ago. When did your parents leave?"

"Today."

"Oh, well, you can stay here as long as you'd like!" I smiled at Jack's response.

"Good night Jack," I said.

"Night Kimmy," Jack said teasingly. I groaned and Jack left. We went into our rooms and closed the doors.

I pulled back the covers and climbed into bed._ I am so lucky to have a friend like Jack. _With that thought, I closed my eyes, not realizing that something terrible was waiting outside of the Brewer's house.

* * *

**Ta da! There's my third chapter! YAY! Please review! Luv u guys!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! thanks for the reviews. I especially thank UnbreakableWarrior, SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE, and ArtsyA! Really appreciate your support guys! :D **

* * *

**Jack POV**

I woke up to the sound of glass shattering. I sat up quickly and ran out of my room. I rushed down the hall and knocked on the guest bathroom door.

"Kim! Are you okay?" I whispered whisper-yelled.

"Jack! Come in here, now!" Came the rushed answer.

I quickly opened the door. Kim was sitting up on her bed, looking out of the window.**(A/N the window is right up against Kim's bed, so she can look strait outside without getting up) **I rushed over to her. There were tears running down her cheeks as she stared out of the window. I followed her gaze and spotted Frank standing under the tree with an evil smile on his face. Behind him were about six other Black Dragons.

"Kim, what did he do?" I asked, urgently.

"He, he threw a rock through the family room's window." I nodded at her answer. I helped her out of bed. When we looked back out of the window, Frank and the Black Dragons we gone. We rushed down the stairs and entered the family room. There was glass everywhere, but one thing caught my eye. There was a rock in the middle of the floor that had a piece of paper taped to it.

I walked up to it snatched it up, Kim looking over my shoulder. It was a note that read:

**You're going to regret coming to**

**Jack for help you little bitch.**

**Sleep with one eye open.**

**~Black Dragons**

Kim started sobbing. I dropped the rock and turned to Kim. Tears were running down her cheeks and her body was shaking.

"I shouldn't have told you! We're going to get hurt and it's all my fault!" She said. She tried to run out of the room, but I caught her hand and pulled her into my warm embrace.

"Shhhh, Kimmy," I soothed while stroking her hair. "Don't worry about me."

"But-" she stuttered.

"No 'buts' Kim. I have you here so I can protect you, like I promised." She nodded and hugged me.

"I'm so lucky to have you as a best friend," she whispered. At this I smiled. I picked Kim up bridal style and walked out the room. I carried her up the stairs and entered the guest bedroom.

"It's four o'clock in the morning, Kim. You should get more sleep," I told her. I gently set her down on the bed and pulled the blankets up. I started to exit the room when I heard a whisper.

"Please stay with me, Jack," Kim said quietly. I nodded and walked up to the side of the bed. I pulled back the covers and climbed in. I laid next to Kim, and she snuggled into my chest. I hooked my arm protectively around Kim's waist and pulled her closer.

A few minutes later, Kim was sound asleep. On the other hand, I could hardly close my eyes. _Why are the Black Dragons after Kim? Why did they threaten her? What will the do if that get their hands on her? _Thoughts were racing through my head, causing me to get a minor headache.

About and hour later, I was still awake. It was five o'clock in the morning and I had to go to school in the morning! I mentally groaned.

About a half hour later, my eyes started closing. Then one final thought went through my head. _What will the Black Dragons attempt to do to Kim at school tomorrow?_ Then I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry, that chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones. But anywhoo, I hope that you guys still enjoyed it! Please review! I'd really like to know what you guys think!**

**~IcePrincess**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Well, I finished my third chapter. Sorry that it was short, but hey! It had drama in it so that is good! Right? Well, here is my fourth chapter! :D**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to the bright sunlight coming through the blinds next to my bed. I could here birds singing and the neighbors talking. But I feel like I am forgetting something important. . . _The Black Dragons! Oh no, what am I going to do at school with a ton of those maniacs running around? _Thoughts kept zipping through my head, but I was interrupted by a nice smell. Breakfast!

I sat up and realized that Jack was no longer there. I got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Kim," Jack greeted as I stepped into the kitchen.

"Hey Jack," I replied. I looked over Jack's shoulder and saw that he was making my favorite breakfast.

"I made you an egg, two slices of bacon, and a little bowl of fruit. It's your favorite!" Jack said, singing the last sentence.

I smiled at him. He handed me my breakfast and I went to the dining room table and sat down. I saw Jack walking over to the refrigerator and grab something. He took it to the microwave and heated it up. Then he came to the table and sat next to me. I looked at what he was going to eat and realized that it was. . .

"Pizza? Seriously Jack, why are you having pizza for _breakfast_?" I said with an amused smile on my face.

"Oh, because I feeeel like it!" He replied with a cocky grin. I rolled my eyes and started to eat my breakfast. When we were done I looked at the clock and gasped.

"Jack! School starts in thirty minutes let's go!" We ran up the stairs and got dressed quickly. We packed our school supplies and then ran out the door.

Jack and I arrived at school right when the bell rang. We rushed to our first class. Our teacher was going to be and about us being late. Our math teacher, Mr. Crockle, is a very, how do I say this. . . A moody teacher. He's very stern.

We rushed our math class and pushed open the door. Eddie and Jerry were sitting in the back(Milton is in Science class), and Mr. Crockle was standing and writing on the board. The whole class stared at us as we entered.

"Aaa, nice for you two to join us, Mr. Brewer and Mrs. Crawford," Mr. Crockle began. "Sine you are late, you two will be helping Ms. Sarah clean up her chemistry room."

"Yes sir," Jack said. I nodded. We walked into the back of the room and took our seats, Mr. Crockle handed all the students a pop quiz. This was going to be a long day. . .

* * *

**Jack POV**

It was so far a bad day for Kim and I. After math, we had to help Ms. Sarah clean up her classroom, and then we had history class.

Right now, we were heading towards the cafeteria for lunch. We got in line and Marge the lunch lady handed us a plate with. . . I have no clue what it is! But whatever it was, it smelled horrible.

I could see Kim tense up as we passed the Black Dragons' table. In the corner of my eye I could see Frank whispering to one of his idiot friends. His friend smirked and nodded. I recognized Frank's friend. It was the guy who used to be a cheerleader. Bryan? I think so.

Bryan got his spoon and scooped up some of the mush that Marge gave us.

"Hey Kim!" He called. Kim turned to look at him just to get a bunch of brown stuff all over her front. All the students stared at Kim as she ran from the room. Being me, I followed her. I chased her through the halls and saw her get the extra shirt that she kept in her locker. Once she shut her locker, she ran into the girl's restroom.

"Kim? Are you okay?" I asked.

"Ya! I just need to change!" She replied.

"Okay! Come out once your done!"

"Okay!"

_Stupid Black Dragons! Why do they have to be so mean? _I said to myself. I turned my head around when I heard a door creak. It was coming from the cafeteria. I saw Frank and the Black Dragons emerge.

"Hey Jack," Frank said. I just glared at him.

"You better watch Kim now because your not always going to be there to protect her."

"No, I will always be there to protect Kim. And I won't let you jerks hurt her!" I yelled at him. "Kim is the sweetest, most talented, and most beautiful girl I know! So you better back off!" Frank just glared at me and then walked away, followed by his stupid friends. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Jack? Did you mean everything you said about me?"

* * *

**Awwww, isn't that sweet? Well anyway, I hope you liked my fifth chapter! Please review!**

** ~IcePrincess**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loyal readers! Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate your support! Luv u all! :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

After I heard Jack all those things about me, I thought that I was going to melt then and there.

"Jack? Did you really mean everything that you said about me?" I saw Jack turn around and stare at me, his eyes wide. Then he took a big breath.

"Yes, I did," Jack said. "Listen Kim, I know this might sound weird since we are best friends, but I just can't keep it a secret anymore! I love you Kim, you mean the world to me! I know that you probably don't love me back, but I just wanted you to know my feelings."

Jack tried to walk out of the room, but I reached out and grabbed his arm. I turned him to face me and I whispered.

"I love you too, Jack."

Jack smiled at me and started to lean in. I leaned in as well. Our lips met in our first kiss. I wrapped my arms around Jack's neck and his hands held my waist. He pulled me closer to him until there was no space between us.

When such thing as air became necessary, we pulled apart. _Stupid air!_ I said to myself. Jack smiled his cocky smile.

"I'm so glad you do Kimmy," Jack teased. Then the bell rung, it was time for our next class.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

School just ended and Kim and I were walking hand in hand down the road._ I can't believe she likes me back!_ I kept repeating this over and over in my head. We passed Kim's house and kept walking to mine.

Five minutes later we arrived at my house. But something was different, there was a not taped to the door. Kim took the note of the door and began to read it out loud. She looked at the paper and repeated the written words:

**You know that you can't protect her forever, Jack.**

**We'll get our hands on her soon enough,**

**And there will be nothing you can do about it.**

**~Black Dragons**

I could feel Kim tense up. I knew that she was getting worried.

"Jack, this is getting serious! Should we go to the police?" Words came spilling out of Kim's mouth. Shewas definitely freaking out.

"Kim, don't worry about it! I'll protect you, okay?" I said, calming her down. Kim nodded, an I opened the door and led her inside. We went upstairs to our rooms and put our school supplies up and then met in the hallway. When Kim came out of the guest bedroom, I looked up at the clock.

"Hey Kim? It's five o'clock, let's head to the dojo for class," I said.

"Okay!" She said, smiling. Kim and I walked downstairs and left the house. After a few minutes of walking and chatting, we entered the mall and headed towards the dojo.

"Hey guys! Go and get dressed into your gi so we can start our lesson," Rudy said. Kim nodded and ran to her locker to get her gi, and I did the same.

Three minutes later, Kim and I came out of the dressing rooms' and we started practice. Rudy matched us up for sparring, I was with Kim, Jerry was with Milton, and Rudy was trying to teach Eddie how to break a board.

Kim and I sparred for about ten minutes non-stop until I, of course, let her win. She flipped me. . . Hard.

"BOOM! Goes the dynamite! BOOM! I said 'boom'!" Kim cheered happily. I smirked at her.

"You let me win, didn't you?" She said. I nodded.

"But still. BOOM! Goes the dynamite! BOOM!" She yelled again. I laughed. I looked over to see the guys laughing at us while Rudy just smiled.

"You two are so funny sometimes. From now on when you spar, I'm going to videotape you guys!" Rudy teased.

"Why? So you could post on YouTube a video of a fourteen year old girl beating up the best karate student in Seaford?" Kim bragged.

"Yup! It will get more reviews than 'fat baby farts'!" Rudy yelled. **(A/N like the episode called Kim of Kong :D)**

I smiled. _Classic Rudy. _I thought.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Yup! It will get more reviews than 'fat baby farts'!" Rudy yelled. Rudy, Rudy, Rudy, always the same. I saw Jerry look up at the clock.

"Hey guys, it's six-thirty. Let's go get a bite to eat at Captain Corndog's!" He said. Everyone agreed. When the guys started to walk out the door, I realized that I had to go to the restroom.

"I need to do something very quick. I'll meet you there!" I yelled after them. I saw Jack turn around and nod, then he was gone with the rest of them.

After I was done, I left the dojo. As I passed an empty alley, I felt hands wrap around my arms and mouth, pulling me into the alley. Then I herd a voice that made shivers run up my spine.

"I told you that you'd regret running to Jack for help," Frank whispered in my ear. Then he picked my up and threw me up against the wall. Frank raised his hand up to his mouth and whistled. Five other Black Dragons emerged from the shadows. They all had evil smiles on their faces.

Frank made a signal with his hand, and then they all started to attack. I was being punched and kicked, but there was too many of them to fight back and win. When my vision started to blur and gradually started fading into blackness, I screamed on the top of my lungs the only name that I could think of.

"Jack!"

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you like my sixth chapter! Please review! I'd love to here what you guys think! Luv u all! :D**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I am so excited! I had more than 1,000 words in Chapter 6! YAY! Anyway, here is Chapter 7! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I followed the guys to Captain Corndog's. We chose a booth in the corner of the room and waited for Kim. After a few minutes of talking about random stuff, I decided to call Kim to see where she was. I took out my phone and dialed her number, but an automatic voice popped up instead of Kim's.

_I'm sorry. But your location does not have good cell service. Please find an area that has good cell service. _**(A/N I totally made this message up, I didn't know what the actual message would say, if there was a message :D)**

I shut of my phone and put it in my pocket.

"Guys, I'm going to go check on Kim," I said to Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

"Okay!" The guys yelled.

I stepped out of the building and pulled out my phone. I dialed Kim's number, but right before I pressed 'call', I heard an ear-splitting scream.

"Jack!"

It was that beautiful, girly voice that I hear everyday. _Kim! _I ran in the direction that I heard the scream come from. I ran faster than I ever thought I could.

When I passed an alley, I heard laughs.

"The stupid girl can't even fight back!" One voice said.

"Ya, I can't believe she's a black belt!" Another voice said.

"Come on, let's teach her a lesson that she won't forget anytime soon," the first voice replied. I recognized those voices. _The Black Dragons! _I ran into the alley and saw a sight that I never wanted to see. Frank and his friends were beating up Kim! From what I could see, Kim had bruises covering her arms, legs, and face.

I jumped into action and attacked Frank. He screamed like a girl and covered his face. _Wimp! _Ithrew him into the wall and he crumpled immediately. The other Black Dragons didn't even notice Frank passed out on the ground, they just kept beating up Kim, who was screaming and crying my name.

"STEP AWAY FROM KIM!" I yelled at them. Three of them turned around to face me while the other two held Kim by her arms.

I got into my fighting stance and the fight began. One of the Black Dragons aimed a punch at my face, but I caught his fist and flipped him. When I wasn't looking, one of the other grabbed my arm. I swung my free arm around and my fist collided with the Black Dragon's ribs. I turned to face the other one, preparing to fight him, but he put his hands up in defense and ran out of the alley.

Then I spun around to confront the two Black Dragons that were holding Kim. I saw tears running down her cheeks and forming a small puddle beneath her.

"Put. Her. Down!" I said. The two Black Dragons smirked.

"Your wish is our command," one of them said. The one that spoke let go of Kim while the other one held both her arms. Before I could react, the Black Dragon delivered a kick to Kim's temple, knocking her out. Then the other one dropped her and kicked her in the ribs. Then the two teenagers ran out of the alley.

I rushed towards Kim. She was lying on the ground facing the brick wall. I gasped when I saw the bloody knot on the back of her head. I rolled her over so she was lying on her back and examined her. Kim's hair was tangled and there were tear stains on her cheeks. Her arm was cut and oozing blood, and she was covered in bruises. I looked at her ankle and noticed that it was twisted at an odd angle.

_Those jerks broke her ankle! _I mentally told myself. I picked Kim up and ran out of the alley. Kim was so limp that it felt as though she was dead. Just the thought sent shivers up my spine.

"Oh God, please be okay Kim," I whispered to her, ignoring the fact that she couldn't hear me. I ran out of the mall and headed for the nearest hospital. My legs were starting to ache, but I knew that the Seaford Hospital was only five minutes away from the mall, so I pushed on.

After a few minutes of non-stop running, I arrived at the hospital and burst through the doors. The lady at the front desk looked up from her desk to see who had entered. When she saw me, she smiled. But when she saw the expression on my face, she gave me a confused look. But when she looked down, her smile faded and her skin color became pale as her gaze landed on Kim.

"My best friend needs help, is there a doctor that is able to help right now?" I asked urgently. The woman nodded and grabbed a phone from the desk and dialed someone's number.

"Hello, this is Carol from the front desk. I need Dr. Marshall down here immediately!" The lady said into the phone. She hung up put up the phone. She looked up and gave me a small smile.

"A doctor will be down as soon as possible," she told me.

I nodded and looked back down at Kim. As my eyes looked over Kim's bruised face, a lone tear ran down my cheek. _Please be okay, Kim. . ._

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, there was my seventh chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Wasn't it sweet? Please review! Tell me what you think! Luv u guys!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Here is my eighth chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I waited in the lobby for about five minutes until the doctor burst into the room, followed by two nurses pushing a hospital bed. The doctor rushed over to me and gasped as he saw Kim's bruised body.

"What happened!" The doctor exclaimed. His eyes were wide as he gazed down at Kim.

"I found her being beaten up in an alley," I replied. The do or nodded and lifted his hand, signaling the nurses. The two nurses walked up to me and lifted Kim out of my arms. They then placed her on the hospital bed and took her out of the room. The doctor turned back to me with worried eyes.

"Your friend will need to have an x-ray taken. We need to know if she broke any bones. But before we start, I need to ask you some questions." I nodded, urging him to continue.

"What is the girl's name? How old is she? Does she have any family on the way here?" The doctor asked.

"Her name is Kimberly Anne Crawford, but she likes to be called Kim. She is fourteen years old. And her parents just left for a three month business trip." The doctor nodded while scribbling something down on a piece of paper.

"Does Kimberly have anyone to stay with while her parents are gone?" The doctor asked without lifting his eyes from the paper.

"Yes, she is staying with me." The doctor nodded. Then he looked up at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Would you mind waiting here until her x-ray is done?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind," I replied. The doctor gave me a small smile and then left the room. I walked over to a chair in the corner of the lobby and sat down. I pulled out my phone so I could text Jerry, Milton, and Eddie.

**Hey guys! I found Kim being**

**beaten up by the Black Dragons. And now she is**

** in the hospital. Get here as soon as possible!**

**~Jack**

I sent the text and then put my phone in my pocket. I looked up at the clock and it read 7:13pm. _Why do the Black Dragons have to be such jerks! _I thought to myself. Just then a felt my phone vibrating, telling me that I got a text. I opened my phone and I see that the text is from an unknown number. _That's weird. . . _I opened the text and was shocked at what it said.

**We told you that you wouldn't be able**

**to protect Kim forever. And this is**

**just the beginning. . .**

**~Black Dragons**

_That's it! _I closed the text and dialed Joan's number. I rung four times until she answered.

"Well hello there, Kicky-Kicky-Chop-Chop!" She greeted. I rolled my eyes.

"Joan! This is serious!" I yelled through the phone. I heard Joan sigh.

"Jack? What's going on?" She asked, clearly confused.

"The Black Dragons have been threatening Kim and today after karat practice I found her in an alley being beaten up by those jerks! And now she is in the hospital!" I blurted out.

"What!" Joan gasped. "What can I do to help?"

"I was wondering if you could look at the security footage to see if it was caught on tape."

"I'm on it. I'll get back to you." With that she hung up. I sighed and laid my head back unto the wall. At that moment, Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie came running through the doors of the hospital.

"Jack! What happened?!" Rudy yelled.

"Well, I went out to find Kim. I was about to call her, but then I heard her screaming. I ran towards the sound and saw the Black Dragons beating up Kim. I called Joan to see if it was caught on tape."

"Was it really necessary to call Joan about it?" Milton asked. I was shocked. _How could he ask me that when he knows that Kim is in the hospital because of all of this!_

"Well. . . It was necessary after those jerks sent me this text!" I got out my phone and opened the text. I turned it so the guys could see it and their mouths dropped open in shock as they read it. Eddie was about to say something but the doctor came in.

"Kimberly's x-ray is done. If you want to visit her, she is on the second floor in room 402. But I have to warn you, she is still unconscious. If you wake her with a loud noise, it could give her quite a scare," the doctor said. We all nodded and was about to leave the room.

"Jack? May I speak with you for a second?" The doctor asked. I turned around and nodded. I saw the guys turn around and look at me.

"You guys go and visit Kim. I'll be up in a minute." The guys nodded and left. I turned towards the doctor to see a look of pure sadness.

"What's wrong, Doctor Marshall?" I asked. The doctor sighed.

"We got the x-ray results, and they're not good," the doctor began. "Kimberly has a broken ankle, a fractured wrist, one bruised rib, and two broken ribs." I gasped. The doctor looked at me with sad eyes.

"Your friend will have to stay here for three days and two nights. You could stay with her if you'd like."

"Yes,I would really appreciate it if you let me stay with her," I said. The doctor gave me a small smile and left the room. I turned around and walked towards the elevator. I stepped in a pressed '2'. The elevator went up and stopped. I exited the elevator and started walking through the halls, searching for room 402. I found it at the far end of a hallway and cautiously entered the room.

I saw Rudy, Milton, Eddie, and Jerry all huddled around the hospital bed. I pushed my way through them and nearly cried when I saw Kim. She was laying on the bed with her arm in a sling and her ankle in a cast. They're was bandages wrapped around Kim's ribcage and head, and her skin was so pale that it was almost white. They're was an IV stuck into her arm and a lot of machines were clustered around her bed.

A tear ran down my cheek as I looked down at the love if my life, who was laying on a hospital bed. Obviously Jerry saw it and gasped.

"Yo, Jack. Kim's going to be fine! It's okay." Another tear slipped out of my eye.

"I know Jerry, it's just. . . I feel like it's my fault that Kim got hurt," I whispered.

"What? Why?" Rudy asked.

"I should have waited for Kim instead of leaving her alone. I should have walked with her to Captain Corndog's. If I had, she wouldn't be here right now!" I said, frustrated.

"Dude, don't beat yourself up about it! It's not your fault!" Eddie said. I gave him a small smile.

"Thanks Eddie," I said. Eddie smiled back at me and then turned to Kim. Rudy then looked up at the clock.

"Guys, let's go home. It's 8:07. Your parents are probably wondering where you are," he said. The guys nodded and looked at me. I shook my head.

"Sorry guys, I'm staying here with Kim," I told them. They gave me a look of understanding and left the room. Right after the door closed, I heard Jerry laugh.

"He sooo loves Kim!" He said. I rolled my eyes. Of course I loved Kim, but I was no where near ready to telling the guys. They would never stop teasing.

I pulled up a chair so it was next to Kim's bed and I sat down. I reached out and grabbed her hand and laid a small kiss on it. I then leaned my head up against the wall and closed my eyes. Then I fell into a deep, troubled sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! There was chapter eight! YAY! Hope you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! OMG! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate it! By the way I won't be updating as much because I am so stressed out over my new school program, but I will be updating a bit more whenever I get into the groove of things! Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to a clap of thunder. I slowly opened my eyes to find myself in a small white room. There were noisy machines next to me, and I felt something squeezing my hand. I turned my head slightly to see Jack, sleeping in a chair next to my bed, holding my hand tightly. I smiled slightly and tried to sit up.

As I tried to do so, I felt agonizing pain run through my body. A scream tore its way out of my throat and tears came streaming out of my eyes. I laid back down and couldn't stand the pain. I screamed again and fell back into the pillow.

Tears fell freely out of my eyes, and I didn't even try to hold them back. _Why is this happening to me?!_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to someone screaming. I jumped to my feet and looked at Kim's bed. What I saw made my heart shatter. Kim was writhing in the hospital bed, screaming out in pain. Tears were running down her cheeks and her eyes were shut tight.

I quickly ran to her side and started stroking her hair.

"Shhh, Kim. It's me, Jack," I whispered to her. Kim's eyes snapped open and she looked up at me with pain showing in her eyes.

"Jack, make it stop. Just please. . . MAKE IT STOP!" She cried desperately. She clutched my hand with her good hand and totally broke down.

Without leaving my best friend's side, I looked around for the hospital control that called a nurse. I saw it lying on Kim's bedside table and picked it up. I quickly clicked the button and almost immediately, the nurse spoke.

"How can I help you?" The speaker on the side of the wall spoke.

"Ummm, yes. My best friend Kimberly Crawford woke up and is in a lot of pain. She won't stop screaming and I don't know what to do!" I said, panicked. I kept on stroking Kim's hair as she cried out in pain again.

"I just sent some nurses, they will be with you momentarily."

"Thank you!" I put down the control and turned my attention back to Kim. She was clutching my hand tightly and kept on crying.

Just then, the door opened and a nurse walked into the room with a bottle of water and two capsules with pills in them. The nurse got out one pill from each capsule and handed it to me along with the bottle of water.

"Have her take those pills," the nurse ordered. I nodded and lifted Kim's head up onto my lap. Kim screamed.

"I know it hurts, Kim, but you need to take these pills," I told her. Kim nodded. I put the two pills in Kim's mouth and took the water bottle from the nurse and lifted it up to Kim's lips. She swallowed a few gulps of water and then shook her head telling me she had enough. I laid Kim's head back in the pillow and she closed her eyes. I saw her chest rise and fall slowly, and I new that she had fallen asleep.

"When you take Kim back home, you need to make sure that you have these pills with you," the nurse told me. "The orange capsule has pain killers in it, and the green capsule has pills in it that will help her go to sleep." The nurse handed me the orange and green capsules and then left the room.

I looked back at Kim. Seeing her so vulnerable just tore my heart in two. _Why are the Black Dragons still wanting revenge on Kim?_

I stood up and walked over to the window. I peered through the blinds and saw rain pouring down. Lightning was jumping around among the clouds and thunder clapped. The wind was blowing and the trees were shaking. I closed the blinds and sighed. _The storm describes my mood perfectly._

I crossed the room and sat in the edge of Kim's bed. I moves a strand of hair out of my best friend's face and tucked it behind her ear. I smiled slightly. Even though Kim was beaten up and bruised, she was still the prettiest girl in the world. I placed a small kiss on Kim's forehead.

Satisfied that I kissed the girl of my dreams, I stood up and sat down in the chair besides her bed. I looked at the clock and it read 4:33am. _I need to get some sleep. _I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep, but before I could fall into the darkness, I felt my phone vibrate. _Who would send a text at this time in the morning?!_

I pulled out my phone and saw that I got a picture message. I opened the text and it was a picture of me, kissing Kim on the forehead! That was just seconds ago! I looked at the message that was underneath the picture. My eyes widened as I read it.

**We are watching you and Kim.**

**Sometime when she least expects it, we will strike,**

**And we will make Kim wish that she was never born.**

**~Black Dragons**

I was mad, I was fuming mad. _How could the Black Dragons do this to_ my _Kim, and still not be satisfied for what they have already done to her! _I forwarded the text to Joan, so she could see the text that I have received from them. I also forwarded the other text that I got from them when Kim was getting her x-ray taken.

Then I propped my head up with my hand and fell into the darkness.

* * *

**Hey guys! There was my ninth chapter! I hope that you guys liked it! Please review! :D**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay! Here is my tenth chapter! I can't believe that I am this far! OMG! So exciting! Eeeek! :3 Thanks so much for your support guys! Btw, I really appreciate the support from the most supporting follower of mine Camela1998! Luv u guys! :D**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up from bright sunlight streaming through the blinds of the window. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the room. Then all of my memories came back to me, the fight with the Black Dragons, Jack saving me, me passing out, and then waking up last night and being in extreme pain.

Remembering last night, I didn't even try to sit up. I didn't want to go through that again. I then looked at the edge of my bed, seeing Jack, sleeping peacefully. _When was the last time I slept so peacefully?_ I thought sadly.

A tear slipped out of my eye and fell down unto my pillow. I brought my good hand up to my eye and dried away the rest of the tears that were threatening to spill over. I sighed. I looked up at the clock that read 11:29am. Then there was a sudden noise coming from outside of my door. I peered out of the small window that was on the door and saw a group of people, but I couldn't make out who they were. Then I heard someone knocking on my door.

"It's open!" I yelled. The door burst open and someone's face appeared. I froze. _I know that face!_

"Nice to see you again, Kimmy," Frank said. He walked into the room and was followed by six other Black Dragons. I was so scared, I couldn't move or talk! Frank saw that I was in shock and went to the opposite side of the bed than Jack was.

"Now Kim, me and my friends are going to do something and you _will_ stay quiet. We don't want your little friend to wake up and get hurt." I shook my head, refusing to do as Frank told me. As I did, his evil smile turned into angry frown.

He brought his hand up and smacked me right across my face. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. A tear ran down my cheek, and worst of all, Frank noticed.

"Aww, the little girl is scared," he teased.

"Jack!" I tried to scream, but it came out as hardly a whisper. Frank got mad, and punched my stomach. I gasped in pain and shot out my hand, trying to hit him back. But Frank caught my wrist and started to twist. I gathered all my courage and screamed on the top of my lungs, hoping that Jack would come to my rescue.

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to a scream. But this time, it was a scream of terror. My eyes snapped open and I jumped out of my seat. I swung my head towards Kim's bed. What I saw scared me half to death. Frank and six other Black Dragons were standing over Kim, and Frank was gripping Kim's wrist and twisting it. I looked at Kim and she had tears threatening to spill over and a bruise forming on her left cheek.

I immediately jumped into action and punched Frank in the arm. His head shot up and his gaze showed fear as he saw me. I smirked inwardly and pried his hand away from Kim. Once I got Kim out of his grip I jumped over Kim's bed and kicked Frank in the chest. He stumbled backward and fell. Three of the other Black Dragons tried to catch Frank, but all fell down from the force.

Two of the others ran towards me, but I quickly grabbed one by the arm and threw him into the wall. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The other one tried to kick me, but it grabbed his ankle and twisted until I heard a snap. The Black Dragon screamed and fell to the ground.

Then I heard Kim gasp in pain. I jumped around and saw Kim struggling in the grasp of the remaining Black Dragon's grip. He was trying to drag her out of the hospital bed. Before I could stop him, he tugged the covers off of Kim and picked her up by the waist. Kim screamed as the stupid teenager hit her fractured wrist. Ignoring it, the Black Dragon made a run for the door, but I quickly stepped in front of the door.

The Black Dragon took a few steps back with Kim still in his arms. Kim was wriggling around, trying to get out of his hold. But each time she tried to get free, the Black Dragon tightening his grip on her until it was hard for her to breath.

"Leave her alone," I growled. The Black Dragon shook his head and kept walking backwards. When he reached her bed, he gave me an evil smile. I took a threatening step forward. The Black Dragon just turned around and ran to where Frank and three other Black Dragons were trying to get up.

I ran forward, trying to get Kim, but before I could, the Black Dragon holding Kim through her into the group of Black Dragons that were now standing in the corner. They caught her and grabbed her by the arms and pulled them behind her back. Kim cried out in pain. Frank got frustrated and slapped her.

"Shut up bitch, or you'll get it!" He threatened her. Kim immediately stopped struggling. This made me furious. I launched forward and attacked. Frank didn't react fast enough, so he got punched right in the face. He immediately fell to the ground, holding his bleeding nose.

One of the other Black Dragons came at me while the other two started to drag Kim to the doorway. I looked at Kim, and the Black Dragon fighting me took advantage of this. He kicked my legs out from under me and I fell. He was about to kick me in the side, but I kicked him in the chest which sent him flying backwards. He hit his head on the side of the bed and went unconscious.

I quickly got to my feet. I ran towards the two Black Dragons holding Kim. But they just smiled at me. They picked Kim off the floor by her hair. Kim screeched. The Black Dragons ignored it and threw her into the wall. She fell to the ground and didn't move.

I grabbed one of the Black Dragons and threw him across the room. I heard a 'crack' as the Black Dragon landed awkwardly on his wrist. He screamed and held his broken wrist. Ironed around to face the remaining Black Dragon, but he was long gone. The other Black Dragons were getting up and slowly exiting, giving me death glares. The last one out was Frank, but before he left, he turned to me.

"We're going to get Kim. You will either let us hurt her, or you will be treated the same way she will," he threatened. He then walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I ignored it and ran to Kim, kneeling down besides her. Her eyes were just barely open, she had a bruise on her left cheek from where Frank slapped her, her wrist was red, and there were tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Kim, I'm so sorry," I whispered. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped out of my eye and unto Kim's hand. I opened them again when I felt someone's hand cupping my cheek. I looked down at Kim and our eyes met.

"Jack, it's not your fault," she whispered. "You were here when I needed you." She gave me a small smile. I smiled back at her. I picked her off the floor and walked over to the bed. I laid her on the bed and was about to sit down, but I was interrupted by Kim grabbing my arm.

"Please stay with me," she whispered. I turned around and saw Kim scooting over in the bed. She patted the bed besides her. _At least the nurses didn't put Kim in a hospital gown, that would be awkward. _I climbed into bed next to Kim and laid down.

"Jack?" Kim asked.

"Ya? I answered, turning to face her.

"Kiss me." I gladly did, and our lips met. I hugged Kim, carefully trying not to hit her ribs. She tangled her fingers into my hair as I licked her bottom lip, begging to be let in. She immediately opened her mouth and our tongues battle for dominance. In the end, I won and was now exploring Kim's mouth. We pulled apart and took a breath.

"Kim? Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. I saw Kim nod.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted you to say that," she replied. We kissed again, but this time, not as hungrily. It was a small, gentle kiss. We pulled apart and hugged.

"I love you Jack," Kim whispered.

"I love you too, Kimmy," he whispered back. Kim flicked my nose.

"Don't call me that, _Jack_y," she teased. I smirked at her. We hugged each other. Kim laid her hand on my chest and nestled her head into my neck while I rapped my hands protectively around her waist and pulled her closer to me. And together, we fell into a long, peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Yippy! This chapter had exactly 1,647 words in it! So this has been my longest chapter! Yay! Well, there was my tenth chapter! I hope you all liked it! Please review!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! OMG, I had to much reviews in the last chapter! I am soo excited! Thanks so much for the support you guys! I really appreciate it!**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I woke up to bright sunlight streaming through the blinds. I slowly opened my eyes. Remembering yesterday, I smiled. _I can't believe Kim Crawford is my girlfriend! _I thought. I looked over at Kim lovingly, seeing her asleep. She had a small smile on her face and she was giggling quietly in her sleep. _I wonder what she's dreaming about._

I cautiously stood up, making very small movements so I wouldn't wake up Kim. When I untangled myself from the sheets, I walked quietly to the bathroom so I could freshen up. Once I stepped into the bathroom, I quietly shut the door.

I turned on the faucet and splashed some could water on my face and combed out my hair. Once I got all of the knots out, I shook my head so my hair had that messy/handsome look. After doing some poses in front of the mirror, I exited the bathroom and got a pair of clean clothes out of my bag.

I went back to the bathroom and changed. When I was done, Kim was wide awake and reading a book in her bed.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," I said. Kim looked up at me and smiled.

"Well, good morning to you handsome," she said, laughing. I smirked at her and sat on the side of the bed. Kim leaned over to me and pecked me on the cheek. I was about to say something, but I stopped whenever I saw Kim's face scrunch up in pain.

"What's wrong, Kim?" I asked her.

"It hurts, Jack," she gasped, a tear falling from her eye. I immediately ran over to the cabinet and got out Kim's pain killers. I got out a pill and gave it to her. She quickly took it and popped the pill in her mouth. She then grabbed the water from her bedside table and took a few gulps of water. Once Kim was done, she looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"Your welcome," I replied. I leaned down and kissed Kim gently on the forehead. I sat down next to her and looked in her eyes. I saw pain and confusion under her beautiful brown orbs.

"What's wrong, Kim?" I asked.

"I-I just am confused right now," she choked out. "I couldn't fight against the Black Dragons, and I just feel. . . weak." I saw tears forming in her eyes and I gave her a hug. I pulled her to me, letting her know that I was there for her.

"Your not weak, Kim. You are the strongest girl I know, so don't doubt yourself. The only reason that you couldn't fight back was that you were outnumbered and took be surprise."

"I know, but I wouldn't be here if I had fought back," she whispered, her choice cracking. "And like they said, they are eventually going to hurt me more than I already am and they are going to hurt you to!" Kim was full out crying now.

"Oh Kim, they're not going to hurt me or you. I promise," I whispered. Kim looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"And I never break promises." Kim smiled and laid a small kiss on my lips. I smiled half way through the kiss and then pulled away.

"Hey Jack? How does breakfasts work in this place?" Kim asked.

"Well, we could either both go down to the cafeteria and eat, or I could go down and bring you something," I replied. Kim looked at me and smiled.

"Let's both go down, I am sick and tired of just sitting on my butt doing nothing," she said, trying to untangle herself from the sheets. She got out of the bed and stood up, then slowly walked over to the door. She was about to turn the handle in the door, but I interrupted her.

"Na a a," I told her, grabbing her hand. "I never told you how you will be getting down to the cafeteria." I started to walk towards the closet and started to get something.

"Well, how am I supposed to get down there?" Kim asked, confused.

"By using a wheelchair," I said while pulling the wheelchair out of the closet. Kim stared at me, wide-eyed.

"What!" She gasped. "I thought I said that I was tired of sitting on my butt and you want me to sit even more!" I laughed, nodding. Kim rolled her eyes.

"You're unbelievable," she grumbled. I rolled the wheelchair over to Kim and picked her up. I lightly put her down in the wheelchair and opened the door. I walked out of the room while pushing Kim along. She was cursing at me under her breath all the way to the elevator.

I pushed the button that brought the elevator down and we entered. I pressed the level one bottom, and we felt the elevator the elevator jolt before it started moving.

"When will I get out of here?" Kim asked me. I looked down at her to see her eyes glistening.

"Hmm, well the doctor told me that you could leave the hospital after staying for three days," I told her. "And what is it, is this the second day of you being here?" Kim nodded.

"Then I can take you home tomorrow evening!" I said. My girlfriend smiled. The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. I pushed Kim's wheelchair out and we entered a hallway. There was a sign in front of us that had an arrow pointing to the left. 'Cafeteria' is what it said.

I turned to the left and walked down the hallway. I opened the double doors that led into the cafeteria and saw a bunch of people standing in line.

"Kim? Is it okay if I put you at a table and then bring you your food?" I asked.

"Sure." I smiled and pushed Kim over to an empty table.

"Be right back," I said. I walked over to the line and waited and waited until it was my turn to get Kim and I's food. When it was finally my turn I got our food and walked back over to our table. I handed Kim her food and we both started eating.

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Jack was helping me out of the wheelchair and into my bed. We had just finished breakfast a few minutes ago and we just got back to my room.

"Thanks Jack," I said.

"Your welcome," Jack replied with his cocky smile. I smirked at him as he crossed the room and went into the restroom. I sighed and pulled out my book. I started to read it, but I was interrupted by the hospital's alarm system going of.

"Attention all patients, take cover now. Thee are armed intruders searching the building. Take cover now. I repeat take cover now!" I tried to get out of my bed. Hack came running out of the bathroom and picked me up. He immediately ran over to the big closet that was in our room and we huddle in the back corner of it.

Jack had his arms rapped around my waist, and is was hugging him so tight that I thought that he was having trouble breathing. Silent sobs shook my body as I thought about what could happen. Jack was stroking my hair and giving me kisses. He was about to whisper something to me, but we were interrupted by a loud crashing sound coming from my room.

"She's got to be here," a voice said.

"Search everywhere, the boss told us that she was here," another voice said.

"When we get out hands on that little twit she will wish that she was never born," the first voice said. I buried my head into Jack's chest and he tightened his grip on me. I tensed up and tears spilled out of my eyes as I heard a voice say, "Check the closet."

I heard footsteps walking towards the closet and the door fell down with a clatter.

"Found her," someone said. I large hand rapped around my arm and yanked me away from Jack. I screamed in pain as he slapped me. Jack stood up and rushed towards the man holding me, but he was tackled by three other guys dressed all in black.

"Hello Kimmy," the guy holding me whispered. Then everything went black.

* * *

**Hey guys! That was my eleventh chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review!**

**~IcePrincess**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! Thanks so much for all the reviews you guys! I'm so glad that I have so many supporters! Well anyhoo, here is my twelfth chapter! :D**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

"Found her." Someone dressed in all black stepped into the closet. He smirked when he saw Kim huddled up next to me. Before I could do anything, the man grabbed Kim by the arm and snatched her away from me. Kim screeched in pain as the man hit her across the face.

I immediately stood up and ran towards the man, but I was held back by more people dressed in black. I was tackled to the ground and I couldn't get back up. I looked up at Kim and our eyes met. Her gaze was filled with shock and terror. The man holding Kim stared at her. Kim struggled against him, but he had a grip as strong as iron. My girlfriend tensed up as the man leaned close to her ear.

"Hello Kimmy," the man whispered. He brought his hand up and hit Kim on a spot on her neck, and she passed out. I stared wide eyed at the scene laying out before me.

"Well hello there Jack," the man who seemed to be the leader told me.

"Let Kim go!" I yelled at him. The man just looked at me and smirked.

"Umm, no!" He yelled back. The man brought his hand up to his face and pulled off his mask. Realization hit me as I recognized him.

"Sensei Ty!?" I said, shocked. Ty smiled at me. He held the limp body of a Kim and walked up to me. I struggled against the people holding me, but there was too many of them. Ty knelt down in front of me so that we were level.

"Well Jack, Kim is ours now. She was a part of us, but then you Bobby Wasabi's stole her! So now that we have her, we are keeping her," he said, rather too calmly. This infuriated me.

"How dare you!" I yelled, trying to lung at him.

"Na uh uh," someone said from behind me while hitting me on the back of the head. Wait, I recognized that voice.

"Frank!" I whipped my head around and realized that the people who were holding me have taken off there masks. I saw Frank and the other Black Dragons looking down at me.

"Hey Jack," Frank laughed. "I told you that you wouldn't be able to protect her forever!"

"You stupid, ignorant, son of a -," I started to say.

"Now now now, let's use settle words," Ty interrupted. "But let my dial something down for you, we win, you lose." I tried to jump forward, but the Black Dragons held me back.

"Frank, it's time for you and our friends to do their job," Ty said, smirking. Frank and the other Black Dragons immediately started punching, kicking, and hitting me. I tried to fight them back, but I was out of energy and I was outnumbered. I saw Ty dragging my unconscious girlfriend out of the room. _No no no! You're breaking your promise! _My mind screamed at me.

"Kim!" I screamed, trying to get free so that I could get to her. Ty ignored me and picked up Kim. We one last look at me, he ran out of the room. I struggled against my opponents. Frank smirked at me and picked me up. He threw me against the wall, causing a picture frame to fall down. I fell to the ground with a thump and landed on some glass that was spread around the floor from the broken frame.

"See you later Jack," Frank said. He kicked me in the head, making me fly back and hit my head on the wall. Frank smirked and ran out of the room, followed by the other Black Dragons. My mind whirled and my vision was darkening. _Need. . . To get. . To Kim. _I told myself. I tried to get up but failed. I fell back down and landed in a piece of glass. It cut my arm and blood started to ooze out of the wound.

Before I was unconscious completely, one thought ran through my head. _I'm sorry Kim, I broke my promise. I couldn't protect you. _Then I fell into the consuming darkness.

* * *

**Hey! So there was my twelfth chapter! I hope you guys liked it. I would like three reviews before I update. Those are my demands! Thanks guys!**

**~IcePrincess**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! So, sorry that my twelfth chapter was so short, I just didn't know what else to put in it. But anyway, here is my thirteenth chapter. :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I woke up, feeling extreme pain shoot through my body. _I need to get my medication._ I tried to get out of bed, but I felt something cold and tight around my wrists. I then realized I wasn't in the hospital anymore. Memories from yesterday flashed through my head.

I looked behind me at my wrists to see that I was handcuffed to the wall. _Handcuffs? Ok, this is getting really confusing._ I tried to twist around so that I could see the handcuffs properly, but white hot pain shot through upper bag. _Dang it! _I dropped to the ground.

I looked up when I heard a loud creak coming from the door of this little stone prison.

"Hello Kimmy," a man said while walking through the door. I couldn't see his face clearly because I was so dark in here, but I recognized his voice.

"What do you want, Ty!" I spat.

"Well it seems that you have an attitude, let's change that shall we?" Ty said. He leaped forward and smacked me. I kept in a scream, not wanting to look weak in front of the enemy.

"AWWW, you're not making this as much fun," Ty said with a fake pout. "Let's have a fair fight." He took a pair of keys out of his pocket and unlocked my handcuffs. I immediately stood up and threw a punch at his face, ignoring the pain that was coursing through my body. To my disadvantage, Ty caught my hand and flipped me.

When I hit the ground, I grabbed Ty's foot and pulled it out from underneath him. He fell pretty hard and I heard him groan. I smirked and stood up. I made a rum for the door, but Ty grabbed me by the waist and picked me up. I screamed at him, telling him to let me free, but he ignored me and threw me into the wall. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move.

Ty dragged me back over to the handcuffs that were chained to the wall and put them on my wrists. I didn't even try to stop him.

"See you later, Kimmy," Ty said, smirking. He stood up and walked out of the room. I heard the door close and an unsatisfying sound of the lock. I just sat down on the cold, hard floor and cried. Cried harder than I ever thought I could. _Why? Why me?_

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Iwoke up to someone shaking me. My eyes shot open and I saw Rudy standing over me. Worry was written all over his face as he looked down at me. _Where am I? _I looked around the room to see that I was laying in a hospital bed. My mind swam with confusion, then all the memories of Kim being kidnapped flooded into my mind.

"Kim! Where is she!" I yelled, sitting up straight. Rudy looked at me with sympathy.

"I don't know, me and the guys thought you knew." I looked at the door to see that Jerry, Milton, andEddie were standing next to it. They were staring at the floor with their heads down. They looked up at me and I saw that Jerry had been crying.

"What's up with you?" I asked him.

"I feel like it's my fault," he began. "The only reason why the Black Dragons knew that Kim was in the hospital in the first place was because I told them." I gasped.

"What! Why did you tell them!" I said, my voice rising. Jerry sighed.

"Well, they threatened that they would hurt Grace, man," he said.

"Oh." There was an awkward silence in the room, but I eventually broke it.

"We need to get Kim back guys. When will I be able to get out of this joint?"

"The doctor said that you could leave once you have woken up," Rudy said with a small smile. "I'll go sign the release papers since your parents are out of town." With that, Rudy walked out of the room. Jerry looked at me and sniffled.

"Sorry dude," he said.

"It's fine, man," I said. I got out of the bed and went over to my bag. I got out a plain purple t-shirt, a purple and white plaid shirt, jeans, and my purple vans.** (A/N Just like in Rock'em Sock'em Rudy; Kim is also wearing her pink sweater with the heart on it, jeans, hairband, and pink converses from that episode too :D) I** went into the bathroom so I could change.

After I was done, I left the bathroom and was greeted by Rudy.

"Come on Jack, the guys are already in the car." I nodded and went over to my bag. I zipped it up and picked it up. Before I walked out of the door, I looked around the room to make sure that I didn't leave anything behind. In the far corner,me saw a blue and purple bag. _Kim's bag! _I walked over to it and picked it up, then I left the room.

We went to the elevator and went down to level one. We pushed open the front door and left the lobby. We walked out into the parking lot and climbed into Rudy's minivan.

"Where's Kim?" Rudy asked me.

"The Black Dragon dojo I'm assuming," I replied. Rudy nodded.

"Do you want us to help you get Kim back?"

"No, I need to do this alone. They took my girlfriend, so this is personal." Rudy gave me a small smile and started up the car.

"But Rudy?" I started. Rudy looked at me and nodded. "Can you go to the police and bring them to the Black Dragon Dojo after you drop me off?"

"Sure thing Jack," Rudy said. I smiled and looked out of the window. _I'm coming Kim. Just hold on a bit longer. . ._

* * *

**Hey guys! There was my thirteenth chapter! :) REVIEW!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So, I got a couple of reviews for my last chapter saying that 'Jack's POV' was slow moving and boring. I apologize for that. I was working on it really late and also earlier that day I had a really big fight with my BFFS(best friend forever sister). So ya, I couldn't think straight AT ALL! I will try to put more action in this chapter though! Well. . . You guys know the drill! READ ON!**

**Jack's POV**

Rudy was driving so fast that I was afraid that a cop would pull us over. He was driving twenty-one miles over the speed limit! Geez, I know that I have to save Kim, but it won't help her if we all get stuck in jail!

After what seemed like and eternity, Rudy abruptly stopped the car in front of the Black Dragon Dojo. I quickly climbed out of the minivan and slammed the door. I was about to dash up the stairs that lead to the front door, but Rudy rolled down the window and called after me.

"Jack!" He yelled. I turned around and walked up to his window. "Listen Jack, be careful alright? Kim is in danger and it won't help her if you get hurt. Then there will be no chance for her to escape, let alone the both of you!" I nodded.

I looked up at Rudy's face and saw an expression that shocked me. Rudy's face had seriousness written all over it! Rudy. . . being serious! Not possible. But I knew that the smart answer was to not mess with him. Rudy gave me a small smile and started the car. In a matter of seconds, his minivan was speeding up the road towards the police station.

I then turned towards the dojo and ran up the front steps. I tried to open the doors, but as expected, they were bolted shut. _Crap! _I quickly dashed down the steps and walked alongside the building. It was nearly pitch dark, so I had to feel along the wall in order to find what I was searching for. If you are wondering what I am looking for, I was searching for a window, and air vent, a back door, anything that would get me inside!

At the very back of the building, there was a door that had a light attached to the wall above it. I started to walk towards it, but I had to jump into the shadows as the door opened and two figures appeared. They positioned themselves in front of the door. I guess they were guarding it. I heard that the two guys were whispering to each other, I could tell that the two people were Frank and one of his thugs. I crept forward so that I could make out what they were saying.

"Sensei Ty said that he went in and taught Kimmy a couple of lessons!" Frank sneered. His friend chuckled.

"Ya, I heard that the girl is practically half dead by now. He really taught her who's boss. . ." I was furious when I heard this. My hands clenched up into fists so tight that my knuckles were turning white and my body was shaking in anger.

Before they could say anymore, I snuck up behind Frank and swiped his legs out from under him. He fell to the ground with a thump. The two Black Dragons stared at me in shock.

"Get him!" Frank yelled. His friend through a punch at me, but I caught it and used my cocky catch phrase.

"You probably shouldn't have done that!" I kicked the Black Dragon in the chest and he flew back into the wall. He stood up and ran towards me. The idiot tried to kick me, but I caught his foot and twisted it until I heard a loud 'crack'. The Black Dragon screamed in pain and fell to the ground. I kicked him in the head and he fell unconscious.

Frank, forgotten until now, kicked me in the back and I fell. I rolled over just in time to dodge a kick from Frank. I quickly stood up and ran towards Frank. I punched him in the nose and he stumbled backward. When he was making sure that his nose wasn't broken, I kicked him and he flew backwards, hitting his head on the wall. The idiot fell to the ground and didn't move.

I smirked and ran up to the door. I opened it and ran into the building._ I'm coming Kim!_

**Kim's POV **

Sensei Ty has come into the room three more times and did all sorts of things to me. He cut me, he kicked me, he punched me, and even whipped me. I was now lying on the ground unable to move. Tears were streaming out of my eyes as white hot pain took over my body.

I screamed for help, for Jack, for my friends, and my parents. _Why haven't they come for me? Do they not care for me? _Nasty thoughts were running through my mind and I was growing dizzy. I was in so much pain. Black spots started filling my vision until everything went black.

**Jack's POV**

I was running through dark halls. There were many rooms, but when I looked inside of them, there was no sign of Kim.

I was starting to doubt that the Black Dragons took Kim here, but I was jolted out of my thoughts by a scream filled with fear. It was a girl's scream. . . No, not any girl, it was Kim!

I ran towards the voice until I came to an iron door at an isolated part of the area. I looked into the little window that was on the door and saw a girl. She had blonde hair, bruises all over he arms and legs, even some cuts that were still bleeding. I hardly recognized her until I looked at her face. This girl was Kim!

I tried to open the door to get to her, but it was locked and wouldn't budge. I was about to walk back down the hall to look for keys, but who would leave keys just lying around?! Then I remembered that Rudy handed me a paper clip so I could pick locks if I had to. I quickly took them out of my pocket and started to pick the lock.

After I few minutes, I heard the wonderful sound of the door unlocking and threw open the door. I ran into the room and dashed over to Kim. She had handcuffs around her wrists that were connected to the wall and her feet were bound. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her lip was bleeding.

I looked at the unconscious girl lying in front of me in horror. A tear ran down my cheek. _I should have protected her. . . I broke my promise!_

I immediately untied Kim's fleets and tried to pick the lock on her handcuffs. This lock was easier to do, and it clicked open after a few tries. I quickly pulled Kim into my lap and hugged her tight. But when I pulled my hand off of her back, I saw blood all over my fingers. I pulled Kim's shirt up a bit and gasped as I saw a gash all along her back oozing out blood.

Tears were running freely down my cheeks now._ I'm so sorry Kim. . ._

**Hey guys! There was chapter fourteen! I hope you liked it! Please review! :)**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! So. . . I hope you all liked my fourteenth chapter. I think it was the best so far! :) But anywho, here is my fifteenth chapter! READ ON!**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up and felt someone's arms rapped tightly around me. I tried not to panic as I opened my eyes, but I was shocked at what I saw. Jack was sitting on the ground with me on his lap. . . And he was _crying_!

"Jack," I said weakly. Jack opened his eyes and stared down at me. A small smile spread on his face.

"Kim!" He gasped. "Your alright! I was afraid I lost you!" A tear fell out of my eye. It was a tear of happiness. Jack hugged me and I hugged him back, but I pulled away as I felt excruciating pain. I cried out in agony. Jack looked at me with worry in his eyes, but then remembrance spread across his face.

"Kim! What did they do to you?" I could hardly answer his question as another wave of pain hit me, tears were streaming out of my eyes. Jack was looking around the room to see if their was anything to help me, but their wasn't.

"Kim!" He said nervously. He accidentally touched my back which caused me to scream in pain. He quickly lifted up my shirt to see the gash that the whip gave me. A tear fell out if his eye as he saw it. He pulled me closer to him and I cried into his chest.

"Make it stop Jack!" I cried. Jack grabbed my hand and started rubbing little circles on it. I buried my head into his chest and cried. I was growing dizzy and I started shaking. Another wave of pain engulfed me and my body couldn't handle it. Everything grew dimmer and dimmer until I passed out.

**Jack's POV **

Kim passed out in my arms due to blood loss. Her back was bleeding heavily and wouldn't stop. I ripped the bottom of my shirt off into a long strip and lifted up the back of Kim's shirt. I gently placed the cloth on her wound and gently applied pressure._ That whip must of had spikes or barbs to make her back bleed so much! _

After a few minutes, the strip of fabric was soaked in blood, but at least I got the gash to stop bleeding. I took of my shirt and rapped it around Kim's lower back, then I pulled back down her shirt.

I held Kim to me as the door opened and a shadowed figure stepped in. The person stepped farther into the room and the light lot up his face.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Ty asked, smirking. I glared at him, not saying anything. Ty pretended to pout.

"AWWW, your protecting your pathetic little girlfriend. How sweet," he mocked.

"Kim's _not _pathetic!" I barked at him. I laid Kim gently on the ground and stood up to face this jerk. Ty stepped forward so that we were seeing eye to eye. Ty stared at me for a few moments and then threw a punch at me. I caught his fist and flipped him into the concrete floor. He groaned and stood back up.

"Stupid skate rat! I'll be back!" He spat. He then left the room and slammed the door. I tried to run towards it so I could keep it open, but before I could make it, I heard Ty lock the door.

I sighed and then turned back to Kim. I walked over to her and picked her light body off of the cold ground. I walked over to a dark corner and sat down. I looked at my sleeping girlfriend and moved a stray piece of blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear. I then laid a small kiss on Kim's forehead._ Please get here soon Rudy!_

I leaned my head against the wall and fell into a deep, troubled sleep. . .

**Well. . . There was my fifteenth chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Please review, tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! So I am guessing that all you guys have read my important author's note. I am trying to update whenever I have time, but I won't like be (like my mom says it) zip-zip. In other words, my updates won't be instant. But anyway, here is my sixteenth chapter!**

**Rudy's POV **

I just dropped Jack off at the Black Dragon Dojo and was now speeding up the street. My cousin, Samuel Crocker, was a police officer, so hopefully he will be able to help us save Kim. There was silence in the car until Milton broke the silence.

"I hope Jack will be able to find Kim and save her," he whispered. I nodded.

"I hope so too, Milton," I replied. I saw the Police Station up ahead and slowed down so that we wouldn't pass right by it. We pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. I jumped out of the car and ran towards the front doors with the guys right behind me.

I saw my cousin at the front desk and called to him.

"Samuel!" I said. Samuel looked up from the newspaper he was reading and smiled when he says me.

"Rudy!" He exclaimed. "Long time, no see!" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"This is important, Samuel," I said, frustrated. My cousin looked at me confused. Before I could say anything, Milton started babbling his big mouth. _How come he gets to say the news and not me! I'm the one who drove us here!_******( A/N Haha! I had to put that in because Rudy is never serious and always wants to get attention! Haha! :D)**

"Our best friend, Kimberly Crawford, has been kidnapped. And we know where she is and who the kidnappers are," Milton said, ignoring the look that I was giving him. I looked at Samuel to see that he had rushed over to the front desk and picked up a small phone.

"Officer James?" Samuel asked. I heard a voice answer on the other side of the phone. "My cousin Rudy has come into the office and has reported a kidnapping. I need three of the best cops we have!" The voice on the other side of the line replied, but I couldn't make out the words.

I looked at my cousin's face and stiffened as I saw him standing there with a look of horror on his face. Samuel nodded and replied quickly and hung up the phone.

"Samuel! What's wrong?" I asked, worried. Samuel approached us and his skin tone gradually grew to its normal shade.

"Well, someone has been shot by a drunk and our best three cops are out after him. We'll have to wait until they are off the case," he said, shaking his head.

"What! How long will that be, man?" Jerry screamed. Samuel looked at us with sympathy.

"About two or three days." I gasped.

"I'm sorry guys, I will send some men whenever I can," Samuel said sadly. We nodded and walked out of the door. We got into the car and drove off towards Eddie's house. I dropped him off, and then we headed towards Jerry's and Milton's houses** (A/N In this fanfiction I made Jerry and Milton neighbors)**.

After I dropped all of the boys off, I headed to my own apartment. As I closed my apartment door, an idea came to me. _Jack has his phone! _I got out my phone and started texting Jack. . .

**Jack's POV**

I felt something vibrate in my pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that I got a text from. . . RUDY! I quickly opened it and read the message.

**Jack! Are you guys okay? Did you find Kim?**

**The police won't be able to help for at least three days.**

**Will you be okay? Stay safe!**

**~Rudy**

I sighed and replied that I had found Kim and that I would keep the two of us safe. I closed my phone and looked at the sleeping girl that was lying in my lap. Tears threatened to spill over, but I held them back. . . I need to be strong for Kim!

**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating in a while. Just my schedule is overwhelming and two of my closest friends are having some serious problems going on. So ya, but again I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I luv u all! :)**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I am sooooo sooooo sooooo sorry for not updating eatlier. I was having some problems going on with more than on thing and was overloaded by school that spilled unto Sunday evening! So I am so sorry, but here is my seventeenth chapter! Luv you guys!**

**Jack's POV**

I felt Kim shift in my lap and I gazed down at her. Her hair was messy and knotted, her face had bruises and a cut under her left eye. I lifted my hand and brushed back her bang until it rested behind her ear. I smiled to myself as I looked upon my sleeping girlfriend. Gosh. . . I still couldn't believe she was my girlfriend!

I shook my head, trying to get out of the magical dream world that my mind kept trying to drag me into. I couldn't daydream, not know. Kim needs me, she's injured and locked away in a dark, gloomy room in a awful place surrounded by awful people!

I gazed lovingly at the girl laying in my lap, thinking of a way to get us both out of here unharmed. I was jolted out of my thoughts as I heard the door swing open and slam into the brick wall. Kim's head shot up by the sudden noise.

Kim and I glared at the man standing in the doorway.

"Looks like you're awake Kimmy," Ty said as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Ya, and I wish I hadn't so that I wouldn't have to look at your ugly face!" She shot back. Ty shook his head, faking a pout.

"Why be so rude to your host, Kim?" He said in a baby tone. Kim rolled her eyes and gave him a death glare, but before she could reply, I carefully lifted her up and gently placed her on the ground. I stood up and approached Ty.

"You're not really a host," I said, mimicking Milton's smarty-fact-telling tone. "You are more like a stupid kidnapper that thinks they are so evil and that everyone should fear them." Ty glared at me.

"Oh really. . . FRANK GET IN HERE NOW!" Ty yelled. Frank came in with two other black dragons behind him. "Take care of Jack while I teach him a little visual lesson." Frank nodded and advanced toward me.

Frank sent a kicks towards me, but I easily blocked it. I sent a punch, aiming for his stomach, but something heavy collided into my back and knocked me to the ground. Both of Frank's friends took the advantage and grabbed both of my arms.

I struggled against their grip, but couldn't break free. I was too weak, I was hungry, cold, tired, and still recovering from the incident that landed me in a hospital bed.

"Good job, boys," Ty said while turning his back towards me and the three black dragons. "Now let's show this Wasabi wimp a little lesson." Frank smirked while his friends tightened their grip in my arms.

I continues to struggle, but froze as I saw Ty approach Kim. He bent down and whispered in Kim's ear. I could hear his soft voice, but I couldn't make out the words. I looked at Kim and saw a look that made my heart shatter. Fear and terror were clearly seen in her glistening brown eyes, but Kim blinked and her fear was replaced with something that I hadn't seen in her for a long time. Determination.

Kim stood up shakily, but she gained her balance quick enough so that Ty and his stupid minions wouldn't notice.

"I'm sorry, but I won't take that as an option," Kim said rather calmly. But the girl's gentle stage passed in a matter of seconds before I saw rage flare in her eyes.

She leaped forward and kicked Ty square in the chest. He toppled to the ground and groaned. He brought himself back unto his feet. He lifted his hand and made a signal. Frank saw and ran out of the room. But I didn't pay attention, my full attention was on Kim. I could see by her body language that she was tired and injured.

She kept on fighting Ty, ignoring that pain that was coursing through her body. I couldn't believe that she was still holding up after everything she has been through! _My brave Kim. . ._

But the courage in Kim's eyes started to fade and I could tell that she was growing weaker by the second. I started struggling again so that I could break free and be akim's knight in shining armor. But the more I struggled, the tighter the grip on my arms got.

I looked up at the two black dragons holding me captive, but a gasp of pain brought my mind back to Kim. She was laying on her back on the cold ground with Ty standing over her.

"You ignorant, arrogant, son of a-" Kim started to say, but was cut off by the sound of the door swinging open and a bunch of footsteps running in. My head swung over to the side to see who had come in. _Maybe it was help! _

To my disbelief, Frank came in with four other black dragons following close behind him. They all ran towards Kim and tied and attacked at once. I heard a scream come from Kim and saw a smirk come onto Ty's face. I couldn't take this anymore, I wrenched my arms out of the two teenagers holding me and knocked them hard into the wall, causing them to drop to the floor, unconstocious.

I ran towards to Kim and saw her screaming and crying while trying to fight against the black dragons. Ty came up behind her and hit her in the head with a block of wood. I saw Kim's eyes widen and her body fall to the ground. A scream ripped its way out of my throat as I saw the girl that I love fall into the midst of the enemy.

"Kim!"

**Well, there you have it! My seventeenth chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it. And again, sorry about not updating sooner, but a lot has been going on in my life, but I will try to update more often. Please review! Thanks guys!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So, I am going to try to update more, but my chapters might be a little bit shorter. They are not going to be supper long. They are probably going to be around 1,000 words. But anyway, here is my eighteenth chapter! Hop you guys like it!**

**Jock's POV**

Kim fell into the midst of the enemy and I screamed. I leaped forward and knocked Frank down with one kick. I fought with all the strength I had in me to get these filthy guys away from my girl.

After the black dragons saw that I was fighting as hard as possible, they all stepped back away from my flailing arms and formed a circle around me and Kim. I stopped fighting and bent down over Kim. I picked her up bridal style and held on to her like my life depended on it.

"Looks like you still have some fight in you!" Ty sneered. "Maybe you need another lesson." I glared at him.

"I don't think so! You can't just hurt Kim! You've done enough already! you could end up in jail for this!" I yelled, emphasizing the word jail. Ty's eyes stared right through me like he could see into the depths of my very soul. . . and it was starting to creep me out.

Not letting him see that I was afraid, I backed away from the group of black dragons and turned myback towards them. I went over to a corner and sat down.

"We'lol be back, Jack," Ty said, scowling. He turned around and left the room with his students closely following. I ignored him and gazed down at Kim. Her hair was matted and bloody where the block of wood made contact with her head. I gently placed my hand on her wound and pulled it back suddenly. The wound was still oozing blood, and I didn't know what to do.

Finally, a thought popped into my head. I laid Kim on the ground and placed her head in my lap. I tore a step of cloth from the bottom of my shirt and wrapped it around my girlfriend's head. I sighed as I leaned my head back unto the wall.

- 2 hours later -

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to pain coursing through my body and a dull pounding in my head. I tired to sit up, but I grew dizzy and had to lay back down again. _Well this stinks. . ._

I looked over my shoulder and saw Jack sitting with his head leaning against the wall, fast asleep. I smiled inwardly at the boy sleeping before me and continued to stay still so that I wouldn't wake him up.

I tired to remember what had happened earlier that day. I could only remember slivers of it. Ty coming in, Jack being threatened, Ty whispering something to me, the fight. . . but I couldn't remember anything else! I wish that I hadn't been so weak while fighting Ty. I could have beat him and got both Jack and I out of this if I had just had the courage! _Ugh. . ._

The pounding in my head increased and I had to lay absolutely still so that I wouldn't become dizzy. Now all I could do is think about earlier. Like, why caused me to forget everything after the fight, what had caused Ty to whisper those horrible things to me? Why couldn't I remember! If only I was well. . . Then Jack wouldn't have to see me like this.

I shook my head and tried to stop blaming myself, but I just couldn't. I closed my eyes and fell back into the we,coming darkness. . .

**Hey guys! That was my eighteenth chapter. Sorry that it wasn't so long, but I didn't really know what I should put into it. I'm running out of ideas! Please help me figure out what to do in my next chapter guys! I'd really appreciate it!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Sorry, my last chapter was kind of short, but I will make this chapter longer! I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Ty's POV**

It was the day after I had hit Kim with the block of wood. I was sitting on my couch trying to figure out how I could make a Kim pay dearly for humiliating me and my dojo. But that Jack was always getting in the way of my plans!

At that moment, Frank burst into the room with an excited gleam in his eye.

"Sensei Ty," he started.

"What Frank? What!" I yelled, clearly pissed about my current position.

"Kim is awake and the Wasabi wimp is fast asleep." I grinned and stood up.

"Perfect! Frank, it's time to kick it up a notch. . ." I quickly grabbed my pistol from under my dresser and with that, we left the room to seek revenge on Kim Crawford.

**Kim's POV**

I was pacing across the room trying to think of a way to escape this wicked place. Every now and then, I would go to the door and try to unlock it with my bobby pin. But of course, it stayed firmly locked. I sighed and leaned into the wall. I slid down and brought my legs up to my chest and hugged them.

I looked over to where Jack was fast asleep. I wondered why he was asleep so long! Did Ty do something to him? All my worries whirled around my head until I started to feel dizzy. _Not again!_

Before I could do something to try to clear my head, the door to our little prison swung open and Ty and Frank walked in with an evil look in their eye. Ty looked around until his eyes landed on me. I stiffened and tried to dissapear in the shadows, but he had already seen me and was starting to approach.

He reached out and grabbed my shoulder roughly. He yanked me to my feet which caused me to shriek in pain. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jack jolt awake. His eyes widened as he saw Ty holding me against my will.

"Kim!" Jack gasped. He stood up and ran towards us, but he was blocked by Frank.

"Why are you doing this?" Jack asked, shocked. "I thought you liked Kim!" I felt disgusted that Frank had a crush on me, but it was true.

I saw Frank cringe at Jack's words. But as soon as it came, it dissapeared. Now Frank was just angry. Th black dragon launched forward and sent a punch towards Jack's face, but my boyfriend caught his face and his cocky smile appeared.

"You probably shouldn't have done that," Jack growled. Frank was on the ground, groaning pain in an instant and Jack was rushing towards us. Ty didn't notice, the sensei was focused on dragging me towards the door. Jack grabbed my free arm and pulled me out of Ty's grip.

Ty spun around, astonished that Jack had the strength to free me. He frowned and stood back. Jack took my hand and we ran to the opposite side of the room. But what was about to happen would change everything.

**Jack's POV**

I pulled Kim over to the opposite side of the room from where the furious black dragon sensei was standing. He glared at us and smirked.

"You think this is funny, huh?" He asked. I studied every one of his movements as he slowly moved his hand towards his belt. Wait. . . Something's wrong here! Suddenly, Ty brought out a pistol out and pointed it towards us.

"Well let's make this fun for me!" He yelled. There was a murderous look in his eyes. I grabbed Kim and brought her to my chest. Ty pullied the trigger and Kim and I jumped out of the way just in time. The wall besides us cracked and chips of stone flew everywhere whenever the bullet made contact with the rock wall.

Kim gasped and she clutched my shirt with all her might in order not to c tollapse in fright. I tightened my grasp around her waist and looked down at her. She had tears running down her cheeks and her breathing was rapid.

Another gun shot echoed around the room and the only way to escape from the bullet's path was to tumble to the floor. I flipped over so that Kim would land on top of me and I would take the hit. I heard Ty laugh in the background.

"Not so strong are you know, Jackie?" He teased. He raised his hand and Frank was on top of us in a second. Frank picked Kim up by the waist and threw her into the wall. She slid down with a groan and covered her head with her arms.

I stood up furiously and was about to punch Frank, but Frank had a trick up his sleeve. He ducked under my punch and counter-attacked by swiping out my feet from underneath me. Once I was down, he did that illegal strike that Carson had done to me during the turnament in which I had enrolled in the black dragon dojo just to fight that cheater.

I clutched my side in pain but refused to give up. These maniacs were going to hurt Kim if I didn't do something. But before I could act, Kim stood up and ran towards Frank. She punched him in the nose and their was a loud crack that echoed around the room.

Frank screamed and held his bleeding nose. He glared at the girl before him and charged. Kim's eyes widened and she got into her fighting stance.

This is not going to end well. . .

**Kim's POV**

I watched in horror as Frank kicked Jack in the side while he was down. You can't do that! It's illegal! I quickly got up and dashed over to Frank before he could do anything more to my boyfriend. I punched straight in the nose and their was painful crack.

Frank screamed like a little girl and stumbled backwards. His nose was now bleeding and he was holding it tenderly. He then glared at me and ran towards me. My eyes widened at the look on Frank's face. He was furious and wanted revenge. I quickly got into my fighting stance.

Frank tried to kick me, but I easily blocked it. I sent a punch to his shoulder, but he caught my wrist and twisted it. His grip was so tight that I couldn't pull free. I kicked him where the sun-don't-shine and he fell to the ground, groaning in pain.

I smirked triumphantly and then ran to Jack's side.

"Jack!" I gasped, seeing his face grimace in pain. "Are you okay?" Jack looked at me and was about to answer, but his eyes widened in warning. Before I could act, a deafening bang sounded and I fell to the ground clutching my side. I looked down and their was blood seeping through my shirt.

The sight of the blood gushing out of the fresh wound frightened me. I screamed in horror as the blood got onto my hands.

My vision started to blur and my world became darker and darker. The last thing I saw before I surrendered to the darkness was Jack running towards me screaming my name.

**Hey guys! That was my nineteenth chapter. It was sad in the end. . . What do you think happens? Don't worry, I won't kill Kim because that would just be mean. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed my chapter! I worked really hard on it. . . Please review! I would really appreciate it! Love you guys! Toodles!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys! So, this chapter won't be as action related. It will be in Rudy's, Samuel's, and Jack's POV. LUV u guys!**

**Samuel's POV**

I was sitting at the front desk thinking about what Cousin Rudy has told me. It sounded serious and I have had a run in with that stupid sensei of the black dragons. We had to get on this quickly to make sure no harm came to those kids.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as one of my fellow officers burst into the room.

"Officer Samuel!" He shouted. "A woman **reported** that a gun shot **has** been herd in the black dragons dojo!" My mouth dropped and I stood up.

"Get the best officers on duty to come with us and call officer Nickson **(one of the other head officers)** to come as well!" I ordered. The man nodded and ran out of the room. I got out my phone and called Rudy! He answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Rudy asked.

"Rudy, we've got some news. . ."

**Rudy's POv**

"There was WHAT?" I shouted through the phone, absolutely mortified. There was a sigh on the other side of the line.

"Yes, there was a gun shot in the black dragon dojo," Samuel said. "We are heading out now. Come to the police station and wait for us there!" With that, Samuel hung up. Tears filled my eyes as I thought about what could have happened.

I called the gang and told them to meet me at the police station. I quickly ran down the stairs and ran outside. I jumped into my car and raced off.

_Please be okay. Be okay. . ._

**Jack's POV **

Kim fell to the ground and screamed. I saw her eyes start to droop until the closed. I ran towards her screaming her name.

"Kim!" I screamed, ignoring Ty and Frank as they left the room. I knelt down besides Kim and saw blood gushing out of her side. Her shirt was stained red and her hands were sticky.

"Kim! KIM! Stay with me please. . . I can't loose you!" I pleaded. **(AWWW) **

Ilooked around frantically, trying to find something to out over her bullet wound. But there was nothing. I quickly out my hands over Kim's wound and applied pressure. I didn't even know that I was crying until I tasted salty tears on my lips.

Kim's breathing was rapidly slowing down until I thought that she wasn't breathing at all. I thought she had slipped through my fingers just like that, but then I saw her chest slowly rise and fall.

My hands were covered in blood, but I didn't care. My girlfriend's life was fading away, and I didn't know what to do.

"Please God, save Kim. I beg you Oh Lord. Please bing her back to me. Deliver your hand and bring us help!" I prayed. I repeated this prayer over and over, and like my prayer was heard, I heard distant sirens. I sighed.

"Hang on Kim, help is on the way," I whispered.

**Hey guys! There was my 20th chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible! But my brother, sister-in-law, and my niece are coming to visit over the weekend. I will try to find some time.**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys! Well ya, my last chapter was REALLY short. Only 552 words. . . But hopefully this chapter will be a little longer. But anyway, here is my 21st chapter! And also, thank you so much for all of the support guys. I never knew that I would continue this far in my story. So thank you so much for your support. It has helped me so much! Love you guys!**

**Jack's POV**

I heard sirens blasting in the distance. Hopefully someone would help Kim. She was bleeding heavily and her breathing was becoming shallower and shallower.

A second later, Ty and the black dragons burst into the room. . . and Ty was fuming.

"What did you do?" He screamed angrily. "The cops are blacks away and I ma going to end up in jail!" I didn't even look at this guys. He shot Kim and she was DIEING! The sirens stopped and there was a lot of chaos going on upstairs.

Ty stared at me in horror. His eyes hardened as his eyes landed on the girl laying before me. I walked up to us and tried to grab her up from the floor. But I stood up and punched him in the stomach. He flew back and hit Frank, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Put your hands up and drop your weapons. You are surrounded!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door. I smiled, but Ty looked at me furiously.

"You're going to pay for this, Brewer!" He screamed. He started to run towards me and Kim, but the police kicked down the door and grabbed Ty by the arms. They put handcuffs around his wrists and started dragging him out of the room.

"I'll get you sometime for this, Jack!" He yelled before he dissapeared from sight. After he was gone, paramedics fan into the room pushing in a stretcher. They ran up to me and kept asking me questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What happened to the girl?"

I told them what had happened to Kim, but the rest of the questions had to remain unanswered for now. The paramedics picked Kim up and laid her on the stretcher before they ran out of the room. Two paramedics stayed behind and told me to go with them.

I sighed as I stepped jet of the old, musky building and breathed in the cool, fresh air. Kim and I were loaded into the back of a ambulance and they wrapped up her side. One paramedic stayed in the back of the ambulance while the others went to the front and drove off, turning on their sirens.

The paramedic that was in the back with us applied pressure to the wound and told me to whisper things to Kim, even though she was unconscious due to blood loss. I gently took a hold of Kim's pale hand and laid a small kiss on it.

"Stay with me Kim. You're going to be alright, just hold on. . ." I pleaded. Tears started flowing freely down my cheeks as I realized that I could loose her. She was my first true love, and I would continue to love her until the day I die. I took a deep breath.

"Kim? I know that you can't hear me, but I have to tell you," I sighed. "You were my very first love, and I will always love you, no matter what happens." I leaned forward and kissed her on the head.

"You're going to be alright," I said. A tear slipped out of my eye and fell lightly onto Kim's pale cheek. "I love you, Kim. . ."

**So, there was my 21st chapter. I actually felt like crying while writing this chapter. It was so sweet and sad at the same time! But I won't kill Kim, like I said before, because that would be mean! But anywho, stay tuned for the next chapter! Thanks for reading guys! Please review!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys. Sorry again, my last few chapters were pretty short. But I am pretty sure that this chapter is going to be a little longer! And once again, this is my very first fanfiction, so if it isn't the best, just tell me and I will try to make it better in my next fanfiction! So ya, please read and review!**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up to a bright light shining in my eyes. I opened them slowly, expecting to see the cold, rock walls of my little imprison. But to my surprise, I was in a warm room with pure white walls. I tried to sit up, but extreme pain shot through my left side.

I gasped in pain and fell back into my pillow. Obviously, my gasp was more like a yell because a nurse and a doctor ran in.

"Mrs. Crawford!" The doctor said, smiling. "I'm glad that you are awake!" I looked at him confused. The doctor noticed my questioning glance and explained.

"You were shot, Kimberly," he said. "You were kept in the black dragons dojo for over a week and were beaten in many ways." Then everything hit me, the whip, the beatings. . . And the gun. Tears formed in my eyes as I realized what I had been through, but one thing is missing.

"Jack! Where is Jack!" I yelled. Tears flowed freely down my cheeks now. What if he had been shot? What if they didn't rescue him?

"Don't worry, Mrs. Crawford. He is fine. He is in a room down the hall. Jack was not seriously imjured like you, but he is being kept in the hospital for observations." I sighed in relief, but another question popped into mind.

"How long have I been in here?" The doctor looked at me uncomfortably.

"Over two weeks. . ."

"WHAT!" I screamed, panicking.

"You had lost a lot of blood and went unconscious. You were lucky that you didn't go into coma. There was only 67% chance that you were going to survive." I started crying. 67% chance of survival? The doctor and nurse tried to calm me down, but I refused. I could have gotten Jack and myself killed just because I didn't do what Ty wanted!

Once the doctor and nurse realized that they couldn't calm me down, the made sure that I was comfortable and left the room. I out my head in my hands and cried. All of my thoughts whirled around my head until I finally cried myself to sleep.

**Jack's POV**

I was pacing back and forth in my hospital room, waiting for some news on Kim. She had been unconscious for over two weeks and had lost a lot of blood. I had donated some blood to her since I was the same blood type as her, but she still has not woken up.

The doctors were expecting her to die in a matter of days, but I had faith in her. Kim was a fighter, she wasn't the type of person who would just give up!

Normally, I would be next to Kim's bed, holding her pale hand. I would tell her what has been going on in Seaford, even though she couldn't hear me. I would sleep next to her bed and never leave her side until the doctors would have to drag me out of the room, screaming.

But today, the doctor had told me to stay in my room and stop worrying. But how could I stop worrying?! My girlfriend was practically dead and had been unconscious for nearly a month!

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the door opening. The doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in hand and a small smile on his face.

"Hello Jackson!" He said happily. I just glared at him. This man was keeping me away from my girl when she was in her time of need.

Seeing that I was clearly pissed, the doctor continued.

"Kimberly has woken up and has asked about you," he said calmly. I gasped in joy and made a run for the door, but the doctor grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"Mr. Brewer, the girl isn't herself. She had a breakdown once she heard that people expected her to die." I stared at him in shock.

"You actually told her that?" I screamed at him the doctor looked at the floor uncomfortably and didn't respond. I shook my head at him in disbelief and bolted out of the door. I ran down the hall and nearly crashed into a nurse. But I didn't care, Kim was awake and I had to see her.

I reached Kim's door and barged in, not even bothering to knock. I stopped short as I saw Kim tossing and turning in her bed, whispering my name.

I quickly, but quietly, ran to Kim and grabbed her hand.

"Kim, Kimmy. Wake up, it's just a bad dream!" I said soothingly. Kim jolted awake, screaming. Tears pricked her eyes as pain erupted through her side. I quickly grabbed her shoulders gently and eased her back so that she was lying flat on her back. She looked at me and smiled.

"Jack!" She breathed. Tears slipped from my eyes as I saw my girl sitting in front of me, smiling.

"Oh Kim!" I cried. "I missed you so much!" I hugged her tightly, but I made sure that I didn't hurt her bullet wound. Kim hugged me back and started crying.

I looked at her lovingly and kissed her on the lips, and she smiled half way through it. Fireworks went off instantly and this was a moment that we wished would never end. But unfortunately, we needed to breathe, so we pulled away.

"I swear," I said. "Every time I kiss you it is like the first time." Kim smiled.

"I'm glad."

With that we kissed again and then stayed quiet, happy to have each other's company.

**Hey guys! Wasn't this chapter sweet? I really enjoyed writing this chapter, with the happy reunion and everything. But ya, I have to rap this up because my niece wants me to go play with her. And since she is just 18months old, you really can't avoid them. But anyway, hope you enjoyed! Please review! I really want to know what you guys think about my story. Thanks!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My schedule has gotten much busier and I am getting really stressed out with school! But anyway, I am trying to find some more time for . So here is my 23rd chapter! Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Kim's POV**

Jack and I have been talking with each other for hours now, glad to finally be in each other's presence. Jack told me about what has been going on in Seaford and had updates me on what has been going on in the dojo. Of course, Jack was not allowed out of the hospital quite yet but has been visited by the guys and his family.

Our families traveled home from their business trips as soon as they saw a Jack and I on the news. My family has come and visited me, hoping that I would have woken up, but that did not happen. They have stopped visiting me because they were afraid to here if I had died or not.

"So, when will I see mum and dad again?" I asked. Jack smiled at me.

"The doctor has called them and they said that they will be here first thing in the morning." I mentally sighed, happy that I would be able to see my parents soon.

At that moment, their was a knock at the door. Jack and I gave each other a look, and Jack quickly jumped up and made his way over to the door. He opened it a crack and peered through, looking at who the visitor was. I saw his muscles relax as he recognized who was on the other side of the door and opened it up all of the way, revealing the doctor.

"Hello again Ms. Kimberly," the doctor greeted.

"Kim," I corrected, rather smugly. This guy wasn't at the top of my favorite people list at the moment. The doctor cleared his throat after hearing my rude interruption and then carried on.

"The court called in a few minutes ago and told us that they were holding a testimony against Sensei Ty and the black dragons," he started. "They wanted you and Jackson to be witnesses." Jack looked at me and and we both nodded.

"Whatever it takes to get those idiot sychopaths in jail!" Jack growled. "When is the testimony?" I looked at the doctor, waiting for the answer that I too was wanting to know. The doctor sighed.

"Too soon, I'm afraid," he stated. Okay, _now_ I'm confused. "It is three days from now." I snorted in annoyance.

"How is that too soon!" I said, getting angry. "Isn't it good that those guys will go to prison sooner?" The doctor shook his head.

"Kimberly. . . Kim," the doctor corrected. "It's three days from now and that doesn't give your wound enough time to heal properly. So if you do this, you will have to go in a wheel chair." I gasped. I shook my head, devasted.

"No no no no no no no," I whispered. Jack noticed my unease and turned to the doctor.

"Doctor Marshall," Jack said. "Can you give Kim and I a moment?" The doctor looked at him with confusion and then saw the worried look written all over my face. He nodded and then quickly left the room. Jack ran to my side and grabbed my shoulders.

"KIM! What do you mean 'no'? Those guys have to go to jail because of what they did to you!" Jack said, shocked. I looked down at my hands.

"I can't stand wheelchairs Jack! They are so uncountable and I feel so useless when I'm in one!" I said, practically yelling. Jack sighed.

"We have to do this Kim! You aren't useless! You are the strongest girl I know, don't doubt yourself..."

"Fine," I grumbled, crossing my arms. Jack nodded, satisfied and then walked to the door. I heard him greet the doctor and a few exchanged words, then Jack reappeared in the doorway with his usual cocky smile plastered in his face. I rolled my eyes and looked at my nightstand. There was a clock there that read 8:32pm and I was dead tired.

"Jack? I'm tired, I'm going to sleep now."

"Ok Kim, I'll see you in the morning."

**Jack's POV**

Kim nodded and laid down. She closed her eyes and was asleep in an instant. I smiled and laid a gentle kiss on her forehead. With that, I turned and walked quietly out of the room.

I closed the door behind me and then headed back to my room, but before I could take a few steps, I came face to face with the Wasabi Warriors.

"Sorry guys, Kim's asleep," I said, gesturing to her door. All the guys groaned.

"Aww man!" Jerry whined. "I really wanted to see Kim! How is she, dude?" I smiled as I remembered Kim and I's happy reunion.

"She's fine guys. You can see her in the morning," I reassured them. They nodded. The Wasabi Warriors followed me to my room and stayed with for a little while so that I could update them on what has happened with Kim.

About a half hour later, a nurse came in told told us politely that visiting times were over.

"See you later guys," I said, waving goodbye. The said goodnight and then left me in piece. i starte thinking about the trial coming up. Then an idea came to me. _Joan should have video footage about the beat up in the alley! Then I could ask the hospital if they had video footage of the kidnapping!_

I quickly pulled out my phone and dialed Joan's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Joan, it's Jack. . ."

**Hey! Hope you guys liked my 23rd chapter! Please stay tuned for the following chapters! It's going to be exciting! YYAAYY! Please review! Jd love to know what you guys think! Thanks!**

**~IcePrincess7101**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello everyone! I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, but my life has been CRAZY lately... Anyway, right now I am attempting to write the next chapter for this fanfic, so please read. I hope everyone is still interested in my story! Please read! I'd really appreciate it!**

**Also... you used to know me as IcePrincess7101, but I have changed my username to KrazyKim(as some people could see). You could also find me on as KrazyKim and on as KrazyKim(krazy-kim). Please look me up on those websites! Thanks!**

**Now on to the story!**

**Kim's POV**

It was now the day of the trial, and I am FREAKING OUT! I am nervous that the Black Dragons will try to pull a stupid stunt that could get people hurt... but I told myself that it was just my crazy mind speaking to me.

Anyway, right now I was getting dressed into a gorgeous outfit. Hey! Even if I am in a wheelchair, it doesn't mean that I can't look good! I was wearing a really pretty black dress with a denim jacket on top, some black heels, some jewelry, and some accessories! And of course, I was wearing my usual everyday natural makeup! I left my hair nice and wavy and pinned back my bang.

There was a knock on my door right whenever I hobbled out of the small bathroom attached to my room.

"It's open!" I yelled. The door opened and Jack strutted in with his usual cocky grin plaster on his face.

"They're here!" he said. I looked at him, silently begging him to specify _who_ was here. Jack rolled his eyes, but continued to smile.

"Rudy, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, and Joan!" I smiled, mentally slapping myself for being so stupid. Jack smirked and then walked over to the big closet.

"Now for your favorite part," he joked. _Aww man!_ Just as expected, Jack brought out the wheelchair from out of the closet and rolled it over to me. My boyfriend helped me get comfortable in it before he pushed me out into the hall.

We climbed into the elevator and waited until we were on the main floor. We exited the elevator and entered the lobby, where we saw the gang, Rudy, and Joan sitting.

"Ready?" Rudy asked as he stood up. Jack and I nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I whispered. I saw Jack smile at the edge of my vision and we all headed out into the parking lot.

Everyone let me and Jack get into Rudy's minivan first. Jack gently lifted me up out of the wheelchair and placed me in the backseat. After he had folded the wheelchair and put it in the trunk, he climbed in and sat next to me. Jerry, Milton, and Eddie sat in the middle while Joan and Rudy sat in the front.

Rudy started up the van and in a matter of minutes we were pulling into the parking lot right outside of the courthouse. I took a deep breath and tried to keep myself from shaking as Jack sat me down in the wheelchair. Everyone walked up the front steps as me and Jack used the handicap ramp and we all entered the courthouse.

The judge greeted us at the front door and led us into the trial room. I saw that most of the people who came to see the trial had already have taken their seats. I looked past them and saw Ty and the Black Dragons sitting near the front of the room with four police officers standing guard next to them.

I couldn't control my shaking as Ty spotted Jack and I and glared. Jack noticed how I was all tensed up and followed my gaze. Jack's eyes hardened as he saw Ty staring at us.

"Ignore him Kim," Jack soothed as we continued to make our way to the front of the room. "He's going to go to jail along with the rest of them, and I'll make sure of that." I sighed and relaxed slightly as I heard those comforting words.

The judge showed us where we were supposed to sit and he walked over to his chair. He slammed his hammer down on his desk and he announced, "Let's begin!"

Butterflies aroused in my stomach, but I shoved away the thought of puking whenever I imagined The Black Dragons' faces behind bars. _The Black dragons are going __**down**__!_

**Ta da! I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment! I'd love to know what you think!Thanks!**

**~KrazyKim**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey everyone! So this chapter(as you know) takes place in court. I DO NOT know how court or trials work, so I am making this up as I go. So please don't be harsh if I mess up! Anyway, I'm working really hard on this story and feel really good about it. So please give it a chance! Thanks for reading!**

**Jack's POV**

I saw Kim start to shake slightly as she saw something. I followed her gaze and my attention landed on the Black Dragons, who were staring straight at us. I leaned down and whispered some things to her, hoping that she would relax. Thankfully, she did and we sat down across from the dragons.

"Let's begin!" the judge announced. I saw Kim take a big breath and then her eyes hardened. I knew she was probably thinking about the Black Dragons going to jail, and I was thinking the same thing.

I gave my girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek as the trial started and a few people sitting behind us said "aww". But I didn't really care, I cared about Kim and getting those nasty jerks in a prison cell!

"We are here today to see whether the Black Dragon students and their sensei are guilty of beating, kidnapping, and shooting a young teenager named Kimberly Crawford," the judge began. I turned to face Kim to see her reaction, and she looked clearly annoyed that the judge called her "Kimberly".

"We are not guilty!" Ty screamed from his chair. A guard near him stalked towards Ty and stayed put next to him, making sure that the sensei wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

"That's not for you to say, Mr. Ty," the judge growled. "We are hearing from the witnesses." Ty faced us angrily and was about to say something, but the police officer grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, making Ty shut his mouth.

The judge looked down at some paperwork and read who was speaking first.

"Jackson Brewer, please come and speak," the judge called, gesturing me up to the front of the room. I stood up and walked over to where he instructed and got out some of the notes the Black Dragons had left Kim.

"The Black Dragons have started threatening Kim a few months ago," I started. "They left her nasty notes and texts which made her fear insecure."

"Could we see these notes?" The judge asked. I nodded and placed one under a screen which projected it out on the wall so people could see. We heard people gasp as they read the note and the judge faced Ty.

"What do you have to say, Mr. Ty?" the judge asked stiffly. Ty stood up in his chair and pointed at the screen.

"This is fake!" he said. "My students never left those notes!" his voice jumped an octave. I smirked.

"Oh ya? Well look at this text message I got from Frank!" I showed the text message and Frank's face went pale. The judge read the text and turned to face Frank.

"So Frank, let the officer see your phone!" Frank got his phone out from his pocket and shakily gave it to the officer.

"Mr. Brewer, can you read us the number who sent you that text message?" The judge asked while folding his hands. I nodded and read the number.

"Same here, that message was sent from this phone," the officer said. The judge nodded.

"Is there any more evidence showing that the Black Dragons are guilty?" The judge asked.

"Yes there is!" Joan stood up from her seat. "I have video footage from the Seaford Mall showing the Black Dragons beating up Kim in an alley!" I saw Dr. Marshall stand up from the crowd and yell.

"And I have security revealing the Black Dragons and there sensei kidnapping Mrs. Crawford!" The judge's face went pale, but he spoke anyway.

"Please come and show us this footage," he said. Joan and Dr. Marshall nodded and walked forward.

"You may sit down Mr. Brewer," the judge said. I nodded and returned to my seat. Kim was nervously shooting quick glances at the dragons.

"Don't worry about them," I whispered soothingly. Kim nodded and leaned her head on my shoulder.

The footage was shown and it seemed like forever. And while I was watching, I remembered all of the anger and shock I had felt during those times. I could see Kim shaking as she saw the footage and I grabbed her hand.

The judge looked shocked after the footage ended and turned towards the Black Dragons.

"That w-was photo sh-shop!" Ty stuttered.

"I'm sorry, but have been shown guilty," the judge said. "Take them away!" The Black Dragons were taken away by a group of guards and Kim and I smiled.

'I'm glad that _that's_ over," Kim sighed. I nodded.

"Totally agree!" Everyone left the courthouse and we we only remained with the judge, Rudy, Joan, and the rest of the Wasabi Warriors.

"Don't worry," the judge said. "You won't after to worry about them any longer." Kim smiled and my heart fluttered. The judge nodded to us and then left.

I turned to Kim and kissed her, showing her how much I _cared_ for her, how much I _loved_ her, and how much I _needed_ her.

"I love you," Kim whispered.

"I love you too..."

**I hope you like this chapter! Don't worry, it's not done yet, maybe 1 or 2 more chapters and then I can proudly say that this story is done! Please review! :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey guys! I believe that this is my last chapter. I hope everyone liked my story. I have had put my heart and soul into this and have a dream of becoming an actual writer one day. I will be writing new stories, so please continue reading them!**

**Also please look me up on and . I'd really appreciate it! I did put my usernames for those 2 websites so that you can find me!**

**Thank you so much for supporting me! I have loved reading your comments and knowing that they liked my story. Thank you so much you guys! Luv you all! 3**

**-(12 years later)-**

**Kim's POV**

I woke up and nearly fell off of the bed. Luckily, I caught myself and laid back down. I looked over at the person laying down next to me... Jackson Brewer. I loved him with all of my heart and I remembered how he helped me whenever I was struggling against the Black Dragons. I smiled at the memories that washed over me.

I was now Ms. Kimberly Brewer, wife of Jackson Brewer, and mother to two beautiful children. They were 2 year old twins, one boy and one girl, named Christian Timothy Brewer and Victoria Nicole Brewer. I had them at age 24. And Jack and I are the new senseis of the Bobby Wasabi Dojo, since Rudy is retired.

Jerry was now married my friend Grace. Yes, the are married and the proud parents of three 4 year old children. Three boys and one girl named Pedro Chase Martinez, Andrew Mark Martinez, Caleb Adam Martinez, and Molly Kate Martinez. Wish the poor girl some good luck! Jerry was actually now the principle of our school, while Grace was the cheer leading coach.

Milton married Julie and had one child, a beautiful 1 year old girl name Chelsea Kate Krupnick. Milton was a chemistry teacher and Julie was a stay at home mom.

Eddie married a girl named Perri. They had no children, but where expecting one child that was due in 3 months. It was a boy which they were going to name Tyler Wyatt Jones. Eddie and Perri owned a dance studio.

I smiled and quietly got out of bed and walked out of the room. I opened the door to Christian and Victoria's room and saw them both peacefully sleeping. I closed the door and turned around, almost bumping into Jack.

"What are you doing up?" Jack asked me. I smiled.

"I had a dream about you and I and the Black Dragons again, then I came to check on the kids," I whispered. Jack nodded.

"Well, the Black Dragons won't bother us again!" Jack kissed me softly and we both went back to our room. We climbed into bed and laid down in each others embraces. Then I remember that I had to tell Jack some important news.

"Jack?" I asked, kind of nervous.

"Ya?" I took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." Jack turned to me and smiled.

"Christian and Victoria will be excited to have a younger sibling," he said.

"I love you, Jack," I said, smiling. He kissed me. We pulled apart when necessary and we leaned our foreheads together.

"I love you too, Kim," Jack whispered. Then we fell back asleep in each others arms.

**I'm so sad that I am ending this fanfic. Maybe sometime I will make a sequel to this story! But first, I want to do another story about Ricky Weaver's revenge or something, i don't know yet. Hahaha! *laughs evilly* Anyway, please read my new stories(once I get to them)! I'd really appreciate it! Please review! Thank you so much for your support! Luv u all!**


End file.
